Limerence
by RaindropsOnMyTeaCup
Summary: *FrUK/UKFr* Vampire!Arthur x Human!Francis. Arthur had tasted many generations and types of blood, but never had he come across blood as delectable as the blood of a young Parisian boy. The vampire decides to keep Francis as a pet human to feed off whenever he pleased, but as Francis grows up, Arthur cannot help feeling more than a fondness for him. (M: violence; smut; blood).
1. His Pet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **" _A completely life altering state of mind, more than a "crush", very intense feelings of affection towards somebody else. When the feelings are unrequited, it can destroy one's life."_**

 ** _"It is a state of mind, fully captivating the heart, soul and spirit, that might last until the end of your life. All your actions, every step you take shall be done for that person you love only. In every hour, on every day you will think of only him or her. The other person's rejection of you will also be your downfall." _**

\- **_Urban Dictionary: Limerence_**

* * *

 **Welcome to my new story! Before we begin, I would like to make something clear. This story is UKFr and does start with Young!Francis, but their relationship will not become romantic until Francis is grown up enough to consent (because I do not condone that underage shit obviously). So although Arthur may have desires, he will not act upon them until Francis is old enough.**

 **This story will contain mentions of blood and gore, violence, bad language, and sexual themes and smut later on, so reader discretion is advised~**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Arthur Kirkland had seen many generations in his immortal lifetime, eternally appearing as the twenty-three years of age he was when his life was so cruelly…altered. The Englishman had been young and naïve, pining over immortality with no true concept of the suffering it would bring. He had been forced to watch everyone around him age and die, painfully aware that he could do neither. He was compelled to drink the blood of innocent animals and humans alike to survive, and he had not seen a sunrise for centuries, condemned to hide away in his large mansion behind heavy drapes, with only meagre candlelight to illuminate his days.

Gradually, man came up with a name to attach to Arthur's form: Vampire. He was driven from villages, hunted in the forests, and attacked in his own home. He had been labelled a cold-blooded killer, and slowly that was exactly what he became. Arthur soon accepted that to survive he must extinguish the lives of innocents, and by now he had killed so many that guilt and remorse held no place in his stilled heart.

The vampire learned the type of blood that would appease him when in a particular mood. He found that young blood made him refreshed and alive, filling him with a youthful warmth that he had long since been deprived of. Older blood was bitter but less addicting, which meant it was easier for Arthur to maintain his self-control and not take too much. The blood of a menstruating female was arousing and surging with different tints, making it more pleasurable to drink. But the blood of a gentleman was a nice evening drink, with the right amount of maturity and composition to leave Arthur feeling satisfied enough. The English vampire had his preferences, but he enjoyed each depending on his mood. But he was always on the search for something more satisfying; more delectable.

Now, he stood silently observing a Parisian prostitute with blonde hair tied back messily in a bun, luring in men with very little self-control. Arthur wondered at her age, assuming she was still young, perhaps twenty at the most, and he knew her blood would be delightful, only slightly polluted by her profession. He watched undetected as the woman allowed man after man to enter her in the back alley where she took them, accepting the money they threw at her once they were finished. Arthur waited a good long while, until the early hours of the morning, when the woman was spent and tired, and heading home. The vampire knew that she would not put up a fight, as he felt rather lazy this night, so he followed her with practiced ease as she made her way down the alleys to a very poor area of Paris.

The stench of poverty and filth harassed Arthur's heightened senses, and he winced slightly as the woman ducked behind a heavy drape. He paused, assessing the tiny shack made of nothing but scrap pieces of fabric and wood, one of billions in this forgotten part of the city, before following. Pulling back the drape, Arthur saw her undressing out of the highly improper dress she wore, before she slipped on a plain, threadbare nightdress instead.

Fangs bared, the vampire swept over her like a suffocating shadow, his hand firmly over her mouth so she could not even make a noise of surprise as he bit he throat. The woman widened her eyes, tensing and reaching up to try and push him away, but it was no use. She lost consciousness quickly, and then the very life itself ebbed out of her as Arthur drained her completely of blood.

He laid the woman down on her makeshift bed, covering all but her face with the patchwork quilt she had no doubt made herself, and he smirked as she seemed merely to be sleeping.

" _Maman_?" came a small, innocent voice, and Arthur froze. He turned to see what he guessed to be a four-year-old boy, with shoulder-length blonde hair and a tiny nightgown. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and when he opened them properly, Arthur saw the most exquisite blue eyes he had ever witnessed before.

Conflict surged through him, as Arthur knew it would be best to kill the boy before he could scream and alert any other nearby people as to what the vampire had done. But, perhaps it was the blood of the boy's mother still coursing through his veins, or the fact that the boy was almost angelic in appearance, but Arthur could not kill him. Instead, he straightened up.

"Do not be afraid, lad. Your mother is sick, and I was helping her…" Arthur said in his gentlest voice, but his eyes held a power of their own, and when the boy met his gaze, he seemed far more accepting of the vampire's words.

"Is _Maman_ going to be alright?" the boy asked worriedly, his naivety endearing.

Arthur nodded gently. "Yes, she just needs rest. Why don't you come with me and let her sleep for a while, hm?"

The boy seemed hesitant at this, looking to his mother, who had warned him of strangers. Arthur hummed slightly as he saw how dreadfully skinny the poor boy was.

"I am sure you're hungry, aren't you? I can give you hot food and a place to sleep for the night, with a nice comfy bed. And in the morning, your mother will be fine~" Arthur's voice was a purr, and the boy stared up at him, his eyes wide at the prospect of proper food and a real bed to sleep on. After all, he slept in a makeshift bed made out of an old cupboard drawer.

After a moment's thought, the child nodded eagerly. " _Merci, monsieur_ …"

Arthur held out his hand, and the boy took it happily, sparing one last glance at his mother.

"You may call me Arthur." The vampire held the boy's hand gently but firmly. "And what is your name, my boy?"

"Francis…" the child returned, and Arthur gave the first genuine smile that had passed his lips in a long time.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Francis." Arthur gently guided the child out of the shack, and Francis had no idea he was never to return to that place, nor see his mother ever again. But the thought of a hot meal was more than enough to spur the Parisian boy into following Arthur blindly.

XxX

Arthur stood over the child, watching him sleep peacefully. After taking Francis back to his large mansion of a house, Arthur made sure he was properly fed, and the child had eaten so much that he felt rather drowsy afterwards. So Arthur had carried him upstairs, providing one of his own shirts that was enough to drown the four year old, but it was suitable for him to sleep in. Francis was soon asleep in the large, four poster bed that Arthur had settled him down in, and now the vampire watched over him, unable to tear himself from the boy's side.

Arthur was not sure why he felt so drawn to the child, but he felt an incredible desire to have him, to keep him for himself. Slowly, the vampire reached for Francis' skinny little arm, lifting his wrist to his cold lips and brushing over the pale veins that lay beneath the boy's delicate skin. Arthur could almost taste the sweet blood coursing through them, and silently, he sank his fangs gently into Francis' wrist, careful not to wake him.

The child only let out a small whimper, stirring slightly, but he soon relaxed again as Arthur sucked gently. He made sure to only take the smallest amount as Francis was a fragile boy, but as Arthur retracted his fangs, he felt the addicting taste of youthful hope and innocence rush through him. It was the most beautiful, delicious blood he had ever tasted, and the vampire suppressed a groan as Francis' blood satisfied him.

But with as much self-restraint as he could muster, Arthur pulled back, letting Francis sleep as he decided to keep this boy and feed off him in small amounts at a time, so that his delectable blood would please the vampire for a long time.

The Englishman smirked down at the sleeping Parisian boy, filled with a possessive desire that he could not explain. Francis was his, and his alone, and no one was going to stand in between them.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was the first chapter of my new vampire story! With Vampire!Arthur this time which is a change for me~**

 **Please review and let me know firstly what you think about a story with Vampire!Arthur and Human!Francis, and also what do you think about Arthur basically kidnapping Francis; is he in danger?**

 **Love you all x**


	2. Youthful Beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Also wow! Thank you for such a positive response right off the bat! It was amazing to wake up and find so many reviews just on the first chapter! Also I wrote half of this at 4am because I could not sleep, so it was nice to see such encouragement for the second chapter~**

 **Thank you, and enjoy this next chapter x**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Francis awoke slowly, his mind foggy as if a veil had been placed over his memories. He could not remember how he came to be in this huge bed in this grand room, but he did remember a man named Arthur, who was kind and friendly to him. The four-year-old sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily but he flinched as he felt a small jolt of pain in his wrist. Looking down in wonder, Francis stared at the two tiny puncture marks on his skin, confused as to what they were or how they got there.

But his pondering was quickly abandoned when his stomach rumbled in protest, and the Parisian boy gasped softly, hopping quietly out of bed and heaving open the heavy bedroom door as quietly as he could, having to stand on tiptoes to reach the doorknob.

Peering out into the dark corridor, Francis felt a small spike of anxiety. He did not know if he was allowed out of his room without Arthur's permission, and he didn't want to get in trouble. But he was also hungry despite his large dinner the night before, as he had been half-starved all his life, though he did not remember it.

Making a quick decision, Francis left the safety of his bedroom, padding down the dark corridor with his tiny fingers brushing against the left wall so that he could feel his way along. He had no idea where he was going, or how to get to the kitchen, but his rumbling stomach would not let him abandon his mission, so the child pressed on.

His cerulean eyes were wide as he tried to see in the darkness, but all of a sudden he felt the floor give way beneath him, and Francis let out a shriek as he slipped down the staircase that had been concealed to him. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut in fear, reaching blindly for the bannister as he felt himself fall, but he found nothing. Instead, he fell heavily against something – someone's strong chest.

Arthur let out a slight grunt at the impact, but he had caught Francis before the boy managed to do himself any serious injury. The vampire had been in the library, but his heightened sense of hearing had picked up on Francis leaving his bedroom, and he had come to the foot of the stairs to see if he was alright.

Now the boy was still, except for he was trembling all over, clearly shocked from his sudden, if brief, fall down the stairs.

"Are you alright, poppet?" Arthur asked gently, pulling back to examine the boy, but as soon as he did Francis just grasped his shirt, burrowing against his chest for safety.

The feeling of being needed was something Arthur had never experienced, but now he gently wrapped his arms around the child, as if he would break if the vampire was not too careful. Soon, muffled sobs slipped from Francis' lips as the child could not help it. The fall had greatly shaken him up as he had not been able to see anything.

Arthur had a heightened sight and so he never used candles around the house, but now he mentally berated himself for assuming Francis would be the same. He gently stroked the boy's hair as Francis sobbed against his chest, holding him in a protective embrace until the child felt safe enough.

"It's alright, love. You're safe now…" Arthur soothed, his voice barely above a whisper in the deathly silent house.

"I-I'm sorry, monsieur…I-I just wanted…s-something t-to – " Francis struggled to get the words out between his sobs, but his stomach rumbled once more, finishing the sentence for him.

Arthur smiled softly, gently picking the child up and letting him nestle against his chest as the vampire carried him to the kitchen.

"No need to apologise. I should have given you a candle to light your way with…" Arthur set Francis down on the counter, and the child watched as the vampire rummaged his way around the kitchen, searching for any food that was still in date and suitable for a human child. There was not much, as Arthur rarely ate human food. To him, it tasted like ashes in his mouth and so he only ever ate to keep up the pretence that he was human and not a creature of the night.

Eventually he found some bread and cheese: the bread was hard and the cheese was almost mouldy, but Francis accepted it without a fuss, munching quietly as Arthur lit some candles in the room. Once the room was lit in a dim but cosy glow, the vampire turned back to the child, seeing the glint of the tear stains on his cheeks, and he took out a handkerchief, dabbing at the boy's eyes gently.

"There, that's better, yes?" Arthur studied Francis for any signs of injury from his fall, his gaze lingering on the boy's wrist as he remembered drinking from him the night before.

Francis nodded, giving such a beautiful little smile that Arthur was filled with the overwhelming urge to protect this child from the cruelty of the world. He was so naïve and innocent, and he did not even know what Arthur was. It was then that Arthur decided to keep his true nature hidden from Francis for as long as he could, not wanting the boy to fear him.

When the Parisian boy had finished eating, Arthur fetched a lantern, lighting the candle inside and letting Francis hold it.

"Here, now be careful on your way back to bed, alright?"

Francis nodded again, letting Arthur lift him down off the counter as he was too little to climb down by himself. " _Oui, merci monsieur_ …."

Arthur smiled. "I already gave you permission to call me 'Arthur', did I not?"

Francis froze, peering up at Arthur as if to judge whether the Englishman was scolding him or not. But seeing Arthur's smile, the boy returned a sheepish smile of his own.

" _Je suis désolé_ …Arthur…" Francis had slight trouble pronouncing the vampire's name, saying it more as 'Art'ur', but Arthur found it endearing.

"Goodnight, Francis." The vampire watched the child carefully make his way back up the stairs, holding the lantern in front of him so he could see where he was going. There was a tiny frown of concentration on Francis' features as he was focused on not losing his footing again, and Arthur could not help smiling as he watched in silence from the doorway.

It was only when Francis was out of sight and Arthur heard the boy's bedroom door click closed that the vampire saw fit to resume his reading in the library, returning to the large, high-backed armchair in front of the unlit fireplace and finding his place again.

XxX

Arthur allowed Francis to sleep until mid-morning the next day, since he had an interrupted sleep the night before. The vampire, contrary to popular belief, did not sleep during the day, and the daylight did not make him turn to dust as overzealous fanatics seemed to believe.

The sun was more of an irritation to the skin and the eyes, and so Arthur kept heavy drapes over the windows to avoid discomfort. Of course, if a vampire chose to go out into the sun at the height of day with no protection for more than a few minutes, he would become rather dizzy and weak, and if it was incredibly excessive, the vampire would indeed die. But it was more of a wasting away than turning into dust, and it was a terribly slow way to die.

So Arthur could perfectly well tolerate the sun in small amounts, and he proceeded to cross Francis' bedroom and pull back the drapes, allowing the morning light to dance across the polished wooden floorboards and slither up the bedposts, finally resting on Francis' sleeping features.

The boy stirred slightly, and Arthur smiled, coming over to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Good morning, Francis…" he said gently, and the Parisian boy stirred again, but Arthur could tell instantly that the child was not one to enjoy getting up in the mornings.

"Wake up, sweetheart. We have a lot to do today." Arthur's tone was still gentle, but he gently patted Francis' shoulder to accompany his words, until the boy opened his beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Hmm?" Francis blinked, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily. Arthur smiled, enjoying the small moments that he found so endearing, and that he knew no one else would ever see. Francis' golden hair caught the sunlight beautifully, his blue eyes sparkling with innocence and wonder, and Arthur was captivated by the youthful beauty that Francis so effortlessly possessed.

He was the only real light in Arthur's world of darkness, and Arthur was going to treasure him, and never let him go.

"First, we shall have some breakfast, and then we shall go for a lovely morning walk." Arthur gestured to the boy's wardrobe, as he had taken the liberty of buying Francis some rich, beautiful clothes in the night. He was a very good customer of their local tailor in Paris, who as a result would accommodate Arthur's every request immediately.

Francis' eyes lit up as he launched out of bed, throwing open the wardrobe doors in excitement and gazing up at all the silks and frills of the clothes with wide eyes. Arthur blinked, but gave a chuckle as he noticed how fascinated the child was with all the finery.

"Do you like them?"

Francis nodded eagerly, his golden hair swaying prettily as he did. "May I try them?" he asked, the eagerness in his voice unmistakable.

Arthur smiled, standing and going over to him. "Why don't you choose one outfit you would like to wear today, hm?"

Francis gazed up at all the clothes, tracing his tiny fingers over the delicate embroidery. He took a long moment, examining every outfit in detail, before finally deciding that he would like to wear a blue and gold jacket with a white, ruffled shirt and dark trousers. Arthur was impressed by Francis' taste, and he dressed the boy in the clothes he had chosen.

Once they were done, Francis beamed at himself in the mirror, which Arthur tactfully stood to the side of so Francis would not notice he had no reflection.

"I look like a Prince!" Francis beamed, and although the clothes were slightly large on him, Arthur knew it was because the boy was so skinny, but as soon as he was a healthier weight the clothes would fit perfectly.

The Englishman nodded, selecting a blue ribbon and a brush, and he gently brushed Francis' hair. "Indeed you do~"

Francis stayed still for him, letting Arthur brush his hair and he beamed when Arthur tied it back with the ribbon, giggling when the front bangs fell out instantly to frame his face. Arthur raised a slightly bushy eyebrow, but decided that it was a nicer style, so he let it be.

"Perfect." The vampire muttered, smiling in satisfaction. Francis beamed back, his beautiful eyes alight with the excitement of new clothes.

He did not spare a single thought for his deceased mother, for Arthur had erased his memories of her entirely.

* * *

 **A/N: So I've decided to keep the chapters a relatively short length but I shall try to update regularly so you don't all get mad at me for it XD It's just easier to write little and often rather than trying to avoid getting stuck in the middle of a longer chapter~**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought of Arthur becoming Francis' weird guardian type thing, and what do you think of Francis being so innocent?**

 **Love you all x**


	3. The Dragon And His Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Arthur had taken the liberty of properly stocking his kitchen during the night after Francis' little night time excursion, and so he was able to create a simple but hearty breakfast for the child. It was somewhat bland, but Francis knew it was much better than the scraps he would try to beg for on the streets, so he did not complain.

Arthur ate with him, even though he could not taste the food and when he swallowed it was like sandpaper scratching its way down his throat, but he had to keep up the pretence for Francis, not wanting the child to figure out he was not human and be afraid of him.

Francis swung his legs gently under the table, the excitement of a new day filled with all sorts of possibilities clearly prominent in his mind. Arthur watched discreetly as Francis stared out of the large window in the dining room, clearly captivated by the large and beautiful gardens of Arthur's estate.

There were acres of land that the Englishman owned, as well as part of a forest and a shallow stream that coursed its way between the trees, weaving and bubbling. There was a well-kept rose garden nearer the house, that Arthur tended to personally, as roses were his favourite, and nestled within the rose garden was a little white swinging seat, surrounded by a canopy of leaves and petals. There was even a fountain in the middle of the garden, with shingle pathways that separated large expanses of neatly trimmed grass and large, shadowy trees.

Arthur could tell Francis was simply dying to go and explore, and so they ate quickly so as to go on the walk sooner. The vampire made Francis wear a big heavy coat even though it was around March, as he did not want the child running and cutting himself on the beautiful but dangerous roses or tearing his new clothes.

The Parisian boy pouted as the weight of the coat made him waddle slightly, but the handicap of the coat was soon forgotten as Arthur opened the large glass doors, exposing the garden for Francis.

Arthur had to quicken his pace to catch up as Francis charged off, running down the paths and over the grass and shrieking with happiness. The Englishman watched him carefully, concerned that he would hurt himself, but it seemed the child had never had this much space all to himself before, having lived in the tiny shack all his life, not that he remembered it. But this was new and fresh and exhilarating, and Francis' eyes were bright with fascination as he stopped dead in his tracks, spotting the rose garden. Arthur took the opportunity to take the boy's hand so he wouldn't charge off again, but he did not scold him, not wanting to upset the child who was simply having fun.

Instead, Arthur walked with Francis through the rose garden, encouraging the child to smell the roses and feel the soft petals. Francis did so in awe, but although Arthur warned him of the thorns, the boy accidentally pricked his finger on one, and as a small droplet of blood oozed from his finger, tears began to well in his eyes. It wasn't from pain, but he thought Arthur would tell him off.

However, the Englishman was fixated on Francis' finger, his eyes darkening slightly as he wanted that blood. He crouched down, fighting his basic instincts, and he gently wrapped his handkerchief around the boy's finger instead, gently kissing it once it was covered. Francis sniffed a little, but he smiled when Arthur gave his finger a kiss, completely unaware of how much control it was taking for Arthur to ignore the opportunity to taste Francis' blood. But the vampire could not risk exposing himself in such a way, for he knew Francis was an intelligent child, and he would feel uneasy if Arthur did such a thing.

"There we are, love." Arthur said in as level a voice as he could manage. "All better~"

Francis beamed up at him, nodding.

" _Oui, merci Arthur_!" the child moved forward, wrapping his tiny arms around Arthur's neck in a hug, and Arthur could have sworn his heart would have melted if it was alive at all. He smiled, patting Francis' back gently, before pulling back and standing again.

"Come along, I want to show you the rest of the land~" he said, holding Francis' hand again.

This time the child walked obediently beside him, pointing at different plants and asking a lot of questions, his curiosity being fed as Arthur happily and patiently answered them.

Francis smiled brightly, and Arthur realised he was becoming infatuated with the child's smile alone.

XxX

After their walk, Arthur had shown Francis around the rest of the house, carrying him on his hip as the child was tired of walking. When the boy started to get a bit cranky, Arthur let him have a nap to avoid any tantrums, and now it was after dinner.

Arthur was sat in his large armchair in the library, the fireplace lit and stoked this time, for Francis was sat on his lap, enraptured by the book Arthur was reading to him from. It was a book of classic fairy-tales, and there were beautiful illustrations of fairies and unicorns and all manner of other creatures that Francis traced with his tiny fingers, his young imagination running wild with the stories Arthur was reading to him.

One particular story was about an evil dragon who kept a beautiful princess locked away, and a dashing prince had come to rescue her. Arthur noticed how Francis traced the picture of the dragon, staring in awe at its large, emerald-green eyes. To Arthur's amusement, Francis did not seem to take any interest in the prince, but he did like the pretty dress of the princess and her long blonde hair. He had been quiet the whole time Arthur was reading to him, but now he giggled softly.

"What is it, love?" Arthur asked softly, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Francis beamed, looking up at Arthur and pointing to the picture of the dragon. "You have dragon eyes!" he declared with a beaming smile, and Arthur blinked, before chuckling softly.

"Do I?"

Francis nodded eagerly, tapping the dragon with his whole hand as if that would help Arthur believe him. "Look, look! Green!" he pointed to the dragon's eyes, and then he reached up and gently patted Arthur's face to the side of his eyes. "Green!"

Arthur smiled, but part of him realised that Francis was probably more intelligent than the boy himself realised. For Arthur was indeed the evil creature keeping the beautiful princess locked away, only the beautiful princess was this four-year-old boy instead.

"Well, you and the Princess have similar eyes too." Arthur observed in amusement, pointing to the blue-eyed princess.

Francis giggled, nodding. "And we have a castle!" he declared, viewing Arthur's mansion as a huge castle because that was exactly how his young mind saw it.

"We do, indeed." Arthur agreed, chuckling softly. Francis beamed, nestling against Arthur's chest again which prompted the Englishman to continue reading.

When Arthur described the prince defeating the dragon by killing it, Francis gasped and shook his head suddenly. "No!"

Arthur blinked, confused, but Francis covered the picture of the prince slaying the dragon with his tiny hands. "Change it!" he cried, threatening to burst into tears.

"What do you mean, love?" Arthur asked gently, rubbing Francis' back slightly to soothe him.

"I don't want the dragon to die!" Francis wailed, looking up at Arthur as if he was afraid Arthur was going to die. Francis had paired Arthur with the dragon in the story, and now he didn't want to dragon to be slain.

Arthur smiled softly upon this realisation, and he nodded. "Alright." He turned the pages back to the original picture of the dragon, so Francis could see it, before making up a new ending to the story.

"The prince plunged his sword into the dragon, but the fearsome dragon was so strong that a tiny sword could not kill him. The mighty creature reared up, taking a deep breath and engulfing the prince in its flames."

Francis listened to him, seeming to calm down as he traced the picture of the dragon again.

"The prince was defeated, and the dragon returned to the princess he had sworn to protect until the end of its days. The princess rewarded the dragon with a kiss on its large, scaly cheek, before pulling out the sword the prince had stuck in its chest. The dragon thanked her, before resuming its position surrounding the large castle, guarding the princess once again…"

Arthur trailed off, ending the story, and Francis smiled brightly, clapping his hands together cutely. "Yay, dragon!"

Arthur chuckled, before gently closing the book, being careful not to catch Francis' fingers in the process. "Well then, I think it's time for bed, don't you?"

Francis nodded, having settled against Arthur's chest sleepily, and now the Englishman scooped him up, gently carrying him up the stairs to his bedroom. Francis played with Arthur's shirt ruffles sleepily, tracing his fingers over the embroidery on the jacket Arthur wore as well, falling asleep before Arthur had even reached the bedroom. The vampire smiled, gently lying Francis on the bed that swamped him, changing him into the nightgown he had had made for him, before tucking him into bed. He hesitated a moment, before kissing the child's forehead, and then he pulled back, retreating back downstairs to let the boy sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So I think this was quite a cute chapter to be honest.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of Arthur's beautiful garden, and also what do you think of the fairy tale scenario? Is Francis going to have a 'Prince' to save him in the future?**

 **Love you all x**


	4. A Little Garlic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Warning: This chapter contains a bit of violence.**

 **Side note: Hi guys, sorry for the inactivity lately but I have been working a lot, and my creative juices have been somewhat flowing elsewhere currently, but I couldn't sleep so here I am at 4:30am writing for you!**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Four years passed, and Arthur became Francis' loving guardian. He taught him to read and write, and he let Francis explore hobbies such as painting and crafts, and cooking. Francis particularly loved to cook, always making lovely meals for himself and Arthur.

The vampire could never taste the food, but he always loyally ate everything Francis made for him, even if it made him feel nauseous to consume anything other than fresh blood. It always made Francis smile brightly when Arthur cleared his plate and told him the food was delicious, and that made it all worth it for the vampire.

One day, whilst Arthur was out for most of the day, Francis decided to make an incredible meal for him, using a cookbook he had found down the back of one of the bookshelves in the library, and he set about preparing the meal with love and gratitude, for Arthur meant everything in the world to him.

The blonde boy sang a pretty tune in his light voice as he cooked, loving to sing and dance and have fun as he made the food. He followed the recipe exactly, so as not to ruin any of the beautiful food he had made, and had it waiting, keeping warm in the oven by the time Arthur came in through the door.

The vampire was weary after a long day in the sun, dealing with insufferable people and not even getting to drain them dry, but he softened as Francis ran into the hallway to hug his waist.

"Hello love, have you missed me?" Arthur asked fondly, petting Francis' hair gently as he hugged him back.

The Parisian boy nodded, smiling. "I made dinner for us!~" he declared proudly, barely giving Arthur time to take his coat and shoes off before he tugged him into the dining room, ushering him to a seat before disappearing into the kitchen for a few moments.

Arthur blinked but chuckled, a small smile playing on his lips as he had grown to love coming home to the boy, even if he had to pretend he loved the human food he had made.

Francis soon returned, with a magnificent feast of a meal. The main attraction was a large turkey that had been cooked beautifully, and Arthur carved it with a smile, making sure to serve it with the stuffing from inside the turkey as well.

Francis waited patiently for his, thanking Arthur as the vampire served Francis' first – he always did, it had become a habit to treat the Parisian boy so well; a habit Arthur had become accustomed to without protest. He then served his own, and Francis waited for Arthur to be ready before starting on his food, swinging his legs under the table happily as he ate, glancing up to Arthur for approval every now and then.

Arthur began to eat too, chewing the food that was tasteless to him, and smiling at Francis to show him it was lovely, before he paused. A small tingling sensation was on the tip of his tongue, and before Arthur could realise the problem, the back of his throat was stinging as if he had swallowed acid.

The vampire began to choke, spitting out the food and grasping at his throat, and Francis watched, wide-eyed in horror at the sudden change. Arthur gagged and spluttered, before a deep rage filled him and he turned on Francis.

" _Garlic_?!" he spat out the word as if Francis knew that he was a vampire after all, but Francis' innocent eyes were large with fear.

" _O-Oui_ , I used it…in the stuffing – do you not like it?" he squeaked a little, as Arthur's hard emerald eyes glowered into the back of the boy's skull.

"Like it? Like it?!" Arthur rasped, growling and knocking over the whole dining table with such sudden force that Francis let out a scream. "It burns me!" he shrieked.

Francis sat in his chair, now exposed by the flipping of the huge and heavy table, wincing at the sound of the plates shattering against the wall. Tears welled in his eyes, and he let out a sob. "I-I didn't mean to – I didn't know you didn't like it…- " he began, trying to pacify Arthur, as he was scaring him.

But the vampire only growled, advancing towards Francis and grabbing him forcefully by his shoulders, lifting him out of his chair like he was no heavier than a stuffed animal, his nails digging into Francis' delicate, pale skin through his thin shirt.

Francis screamed in fear, his eyes squeezed shut as Arthur grabbed him, trembling in his hold. "I'm sorry…Forgive me…please, I am so sorry…" he whimpered, tears staining his cheeks as he was terrified of the beast before him.

The vampire growled, his instinct was to rip Francis' throat out for trying to kill him, but he had grown fond of Francis over the years, and that made him hold back. With great effort, he dropped Francis back in his chair, turning his back on him as he growled.

"Go to your room."

Francis hesitated for only a second, before starting into action and fleeing the room, and Arthur heard him run hurriedly up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking the door. The Englishman gave a sigh, groaning as he slowly regained his composure. He had never scared the child like that before, but he knew he had to resolve it before Francis would hate him.

XxX

A gentle knock at the door made Francis flinch, and he curled up on the bed, trying to muffle the sobs that Arthur had been listening to downstairs for the past ten minutes.

The vampire had tidied up the dining room, and it was now immaculate, and he had managed to salvage some dinner for Francis, not wanting him to go hungry. He knocked on the door again.

"Francis, may I come in?" he asked politely, but Francis curled up more.

"Y-You can't…It's locked…" he replied quietly, but Arthur only smiled, his hand over the lock until he heard the lock click without a key, successfully unlocking it.

He then pretended to try the door, as if he had found it unlocked, and opened it, making Francis gasp in surprise.

"Oh, it seems you forget to lock it properly…" Arthur shrugged slightly, before remaining in the doorway. "Can I come in now? I brought you your dinner. I wouldn't want you to go hungry…" he made sure to keep his voice silky and soft, so as not to scare him more.

Francis hesitated, but having had only a few mouthfuls of his food he was rather hungry, so he slowly nodded, sitting up in the bed. "You can c-come in…"

Arthur smiled, now being able to step over the threshold and he came over to the bed, perching on the edge of the mattress as he handed Francis his food.

Francis ate slowly, before sniffing a little. "I-I'm sorry, Arthur…I'm really sorry…" he whimpered, his tears left stains on his slightly pink cheeks, and his eyelashes were wet with tears.

Arthur only smiled. "I forgive you, love. You were not to know about my…'allergy'." He reached out, stroking Francis' hair with a gentle hand. "It was my fault. Will you forgive me?"

Francis looked up at him in shock, his wide cerulean eyes blinking as Arthur had never asked for his forgiveness before. "I…I forgive you…" he replied meekly, unsure whether he deserved to grant forgiveness to Arthur. Arthur, who had done so much for him.

At this, Arthur seemed to smile in relief, and he kissed Francis' forehead gently. "Thank you, darling."

"I-I won't use garlic in my cooking ever, ever again…" Francis whisper-promised, his voice a little shaky, but Arthur gently took his plate from him, setting it aside before pulling Francis into a gentle hug, soothing him.

Francis gasped, but he leaned against Arthur's chest, hugging him back and seeking comfort from his beloved guardian.

"There there, love." Arthur purred, holding him close and rocking him, and Francis felt very tired all of a sudden, leaning against Arthur more.

The vampire smiled as he felt Francis lean more heavily against him, and as Francis slipped into sleep, coaxed by Arthur's silky tongue and delicate touch, Arthur took the boy's wrist, gently sinking his fangs into his veins and taking a long drink, for he craved it.

He did not take too much though, and he withdrew before Francis became too pale, holding him in his arms and letting Francis sleep. But he felt a lot better with the fresh blood warming him, and the small damage the garlic had done him was healed within moments.

Gently, he laid Francis back on his bed, kissing his forehead and smiling. "Sleep well, my child." He uttered, tucking the bedsheets around him and taking the half-finished plate of food back downstairs, disposing of it.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think of Arthur's initial reaction to the garlic?**

 **Do you think Francis got off lucky, or do you think Arthur scared him enough?**

 **Also, how do you think Arthur views Francis currently? As a delicious little blood-bag, or maybe something more?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **I love you all x**


	5. Fantasies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Warning: This chapter contains sexual themes of a somewhat creepy nature~**

 **You have been warned~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Francis stared at himself in the mirror, his sparkling cerulean eyes surveying every part of himself. He was fourteen now, and had been living with Arthur all his life, or what he could remember of it anyway. But living with the Englishman stifled Francis somewhat, as he had so many questions the man refused to answer, either by dodging the questions, or feigning ignorance, and Francis was getting tired of it.

He wanted to know about his real parents, and why Arthur never let him outside. He was curious about the top shelf of books in the library; Arthur had forbidden him from reading them and he wanted to know why. He even had questions about the two tiny dots on his wrist that sometimes ached and seemed redder than usual. But Arthur would answer none of them, making up some unsatisfactory excuse or another.

Arthur told Francis the dots may have been from a spider or insect, and he said that too much sunlight would damage his skin and his eyesight. The other questions, however, went unanswered, and Francis felt driven to find out for himself.

A soft knock sounded on the door, and Arthur entered, looking ready to go out.

"Hello, love." He greeted, his emerald eyes seeming a little darker than usual as he surveyed Francis standing in front of the mirror. "I'm just popping out for a while…will you be alright on your own?"

Francis rolled his eyes; Arthur always went out but Francis had to stay at home.

"I'm fourteen – what trouble could I possibly get into?" he responded, shrugging slightly.

Arthur studied him for a moment, having taken a liking to the way Francis' body was developing, but he averted his gaze quickly. "Good – well, I will see you later."

He gave Francis one last, lingering look, before making his way downstairs.

Francis stayed where he was until he heard the front door open and then click shut, and he waited for the sound of the key in the lock before venturing out of his bedroom, heading down to the library.

XxX

Money exchanged hands as Arthur followed a young man into one of the upstairs rooms of the grimy establishment he had entered. It reeked of smoke and sex and alcohol, and Arthur felt simultaneously revolted and enticed by the foggy atmosphere.

The room he was led to was small and dark, and perfect. He gave a smile and when the man turned to him he nodded in approval. He had had to pay a lot of money to request a young man instead of a woman at first, but by now he was a regular and expected customer, and the young man knew what he liked.

Arthur sat on the bed and closed his eyes as a cloth was tied over his eyes, and then he felt soft hands roaming over his torso and he let out a sigh, imagining that it was Francis who was the owner of those hands. Slowly he felt the hands stripping him of his clothes, and Arthur let his imagination take over, seeing his beautiful Francis before him.

Francis smiled, brushing their lips softly before pressing gentle kisses along Arthur's jaw, and Arthur let out a soft growl, grabbing his hips and turning them so that Francis was pinned to the bed, before ravaging his milky skin with possessive sucks and bites.

His hands moved on their own, exploring Francis' body and moving down, finding his entrance and forcing his legs apart, entering him swiftly and he heard a soft gasp.

"Oh…" he groaned as he moved within him, whispering. "Oh, Francis…~"

XxX

Francis stood on the arm of the heavy, old armchair that Arthur loved, having tugged it over to the bookshelves and placed it directly under the shelf with all the 'forbidden' books. He was balancing rather precariously, but he managed to reach one of the books. It had no title on the cover, and Francis opened it, widening his eyes as he instantly saw very graphic intimate illustrations, and there were short paragraphs depicting a very sexual scene.

Francis squeaked in embarrassment, dropping the book on the floor and clambering down off the chair, turning to leave the room. But he paused. He turned back to the book. He had never seen anything like that before, and it was horrible! But…in a strange way, he wanted to pick it up again and see it.

The Parisian boy felt conflicted, but…Arthur would never know. He gingerly picked the book up, snuggling into Arthur's armchair and hesitantly opening it again.

He had never seen such graphic detail and it made him all hot and bothered; he had never experienced anything like this before. He lost track of time as his innocent eyes trailed over the sexual images, and he jumped suddenly when a growl of thunder trembled through the house, and Francis realised it was the early hours of the morning.

He gasped, climbing back up onto the arm of the chair and returning the book, before pulling the heavy furniture back into its place by the fire, and then he ran up to bed, wondering why Arthur was still not home.

He dived under his bed covers, closing his eyes and trying to sleep, but his mind quickly became filled with those sexual images again, only this time he was imagining what it would be like to have Arthur do that to him…

Francis tried to push the thought from his mind, hugging his pillow. But his dream took him further than he had allowed his thoughts to go.

XxX

Arthur lay panting next to Francis, the blindfold still over his eyes, but when it was taken off , his fantasy shattered as it always did when it was over. The young man was smiling at him, all dishevelled and riddled with bites and hickeys, but Arthur only glared at him.

"You said his name again, monsieur…" the young man ventured, watching Arthur get off the bed and begin to dress himself.

"And what of it?" he snapped back defensively, saddened that it was never Francis who had been begging for more, only this male whore.

"…What does he mean to you?" the young man was really nothing more than a boy, and his eyes were wide and curious, but Arthur growled.

"That is none of your concern, whore." He finished dressing, sensing that it was late and he cursed under his breath, hoping Francis had not been worried about where he was.

He shot the young man one last angry look before leaving the room, retreating quickly back to his home, where Francis would be hopefully sleeping. The image of sleeping, beautiful Francis entered his mind and he smiled, picturing the way his soft lips would be parted slightly, and the gentle brush of his blonde eyelashes against his slightly rosy cheeks. The way he would hug his pillow so childishly, and the way his golden hair fell about the pillow he laid his head on.

Arthur walked home at a rather brisk pace, enticed by his longing to see his beautiful boy.

XxX

Francis was deeply asleep by the time Arthur got home, and the vampire slipped inside his bedroom quieter than silence itself. The bed dipped slightly as he perched near to Francis on the bed, leaning over him and smiling as he saw the angelic beauty that he had so accurately pictured. He leaned down, pausing just inches from touching Francis' lips with his own, and he pulled back. The vampire closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh as he knew he could not yet have him – he was just a boy.

But Francis grew more beautiful and more enticing with age, and Arthur had watched him grow for ten years, his desire for him also growing with every passing day. Arthur sat and watched Francis for a while, his eyes following the gentle, rhythmic rise and fall of the boy's chest and his ears listening to the soft breaths that passed his lips.

Gently, Arthur took Francis' wrist, pressing soft kisses to the delicate skin and holding the wrist against his lips as he gently sank his fangs into the puncture marks he had been careful to trace over exactly so that there were never more than those two little dots on the boy's wrist. He only had a small taste of the boy's blood, but it was enough to quench at least one craving of Francis that he had.

Withdrawing his fangs slowly, he ran his tongue over the fresh puncture marks to stop the bleeding, and he heard Francis sigh softly as Arthur ran his tongue over his skin. The vampire smirked a little, laying his arm gently back down on the bed, before kissing Francis' forehead and whispering.

"One day….you shall be mine, love…"he uttered, before pulling back and, with some restraint, left the room without ravaging Francis further.

But soon it would start to get a lot more difficult for Arthur to show such restraint, and he knew it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! So thanks for reading this chapter, our little Francis is growing up so fast~**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of Arthur using a prostitute and imagining him as Francis?**

 **And Francis has lost his innocence somewhat now, do you think he will start viewing Arthur differently?**

 **Love you all x**


	6. Too Far (M)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Warning: This chapter contains sexual themes and some violence~**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _A soft gasp slipped past Francis' virgin lips as Arthur ran his rough hand up his inner thigh, rubbing the delicate skin with his thumb and claiming Francis' lips over and over. Arthur leaned over him, naked and stunning as he entered Francis, and the Parisian boy felt no pain, only an intoxicating pleasure as Arthur moved deep within him._

 _Francis let out a long, drawn-out moan, lolling his head back as Arthur began pressing fervent kisses to his jaw and neck, covering him in possessive hickeys. Francis ran his hands over Arthur's chest, feeling the muscles the Englishman often covered modestly, but he was so astonishingly attractive, and Francis loved every second of Arthur's attention._

 _Arthur moved deeper, faster, harder, making Francis scream out in pleasure, and he got closer and closer, feeling as though he would burst, when suddenly –_

Francis jolted awake, panting and feeling very uncomfortable, and he realised he had had yet another highly inappropriate dream about his guardian. He gingerly slid out of the bed, needing to deal with the issue that had arisen from his dream, and he padded over to his bathroom, running a bath and locking the bathroom door so that Arthur would not be any the wiser about what Francis had experienced.

He stripped and stepped into the warm bath, letting out a groan as he tried to will his problem away, but he vaguely wondered when he had started thinking about his guardian this way. Francis knew it had started sometime after reading that forbidden book, and now he knew why Arthur had made it out of bounds to him.

Francis let out a sigh, resting his head on the back of the bathtub as he gave in, slowly beginning to stroke himself and thinking of Arthur, and he let out soft, shaky groans of pleasure, imagining Arthur's touch replacing his own.

XxX

The vampire sat downstairs, wondering what was taking Francis so long. Usually at this time of morning he would be making breakfast, his delicious body swaying enticingly to the music he would make up in his head and hum to. It was one of Arthur's favourite times of day, as Francis was such a beautiful, carefree boy, and when he cooked he had not a care in the world.

Arthur let out a soft growl, drumming his fingers in an impatient rhythm on the polished wooden breakfast table, hating to be deprived of watching his Parisian boy flaunt himself around the kitchen, and after a moment he stood, leaving the kitchen and silently making his way towards the stairs, but he stopped suddenly.

A very enticing and delicious scent was coming from Francis' bedroom, and Arthur let out a groan as he gripped the bannister, inhaling it for a moment but it was rather faint. He quickly ascended the stairs, his footsteps light and quick as he all but ran to Francis' bedroom. The vampire paused outside the bedroom door, listening carefully and he heard Francis in his bathroom, so he smirked, entering the bedroom silently and approaching the bathroom door, but he did not enter.

He simply stood and listened to the soft moans he heard, closing his eyes and inhaling the wonderful scent which he now identified as Francis' arousal. He gripped the doorframe slightly, trying to resist the urge to break down the door and have Francis then and there, and he noticed immediately when Francis let out a sudden gasping moan, and Arthur could smell his release. It was the most enticing scent he had ever sensed from his Parisian boy, and the vampire had to exercise a great amount of self-control to retreat from the door.

By the time Francis opened the bathroom door, his bedroom was empty, and the beautiful boy was unaware of how close he had come to being taken roughly by a desire-fuelled vampire.

XxX

Something had to be done. Francis was driving Arthur positively insane with his hormonal scents and beautiful appearance, and Arthur wanted him more than anything. But he had to keep reminding himself that Francis was still just a boy, after all, and he could not just claim him like that.

The vampire had taken care of Francis for so long now that he felt he could not just do as he pleased with the boy. He cared about him, which Arthur would never admit openly, of course, but he cherished Francis and wanted more than anything for his love to be returned, but in a way that was willing and natural, not forced.

But it was getting harder and harder to maintain his composure around the boy. Francis' scent alone was intoxicating, his voice a melody and his body so beautiful – he was perfection. And Arthur wanted to defile him.

Arthur watched Francis with a predatory gaze as the Parisian boy rushed about the kitchen, putting together something to serve as a late breakfast for them both due to the unexpected delay earlier. Francis had apologised, saying that he overslept, and Arthur had accepted the answer even though he was incredibly aware of what Francis had really been doing.

The boy was so enticing, the way he tucked his blonde hair behind his ear a little impatiently to keep it out of the way made Arthur want to run his cold fingers through those golden locks. The way he would stretch and look out of the window caused the vampire to suppress the urge to wrap his strong arms around that slender waist and slip a hand up under the boy's shirt.

Arthur looked away, drumming his fingers on the table again impatiently as he was restless and he wanted any type of distraction to come his way; anything to stop him from pouncing on the Parisian boy like he so desired to.

"Here we are~" came Francis' beautiful, melodic voice, and Arthur blinked, looking up to see he was standing with two plates of food. "I'm sorry about the wait…" he blushed so cutely that Arthur had to fight to suppress a growl that crept up into his throat.

"It's quite alright." The vampire managed instead, focusing on devouring the food Francis put in front of him to ward of his unwanted thoughts, and he did not even pay attention to what he was eating.

Francis sat opposite him, eating more slowly, but Arthur had seemed a bit 'off' recently, and Francis assumed he had done something wrong. He watched the vampire angrily chew his food, wondering if perhaps Arthur did not like it.

"Um…is the food alright, Arthur?" he asked after a few moments of listening to cutlery scraping against crockery.

Arthur paused, looking at Francis and he realised he was behaving somewhat strangely. He sat up a little straighter, nodding. "It is simply so delicious I cannot get enough of it…Is there any more?" he lied, but his expression softened as Francis gave Arthur half of his own portion, having only made enough for the two of them.

"Oh…Thank you, love." Arthur smiled softly, watching Francis shrug and blush.

"I'm glad you like it…." The Parisian boy went back to eating, the blush still spreading across his cheeks as he could feel Arthur watching him, and he rather liked having his guardian's attention.

The two continued to eat quietly, though both were plagued with inappropriate thoughts of the other.

XxX

It had been a few days since Arthur realised how much he wanted Francis, and by now he was struggling to keep control of the situation. He had decided that until Francis came of proper age, Arthur should keep a suitable distance between them, but it was so hard. Francis' intoxicating, hormonal scent was everywhere, and Arthur caught himself inhaling it from cushions on the sofa where Francis would have been sat reading only an hour before.

He wanted his blood, he wanted his body. He wanted Francis. More than anything.

The vampire had taken to residing in his study, sipping the blood of a drunk and letting the high alcoholic content of the blood relax him somewhat. He sipped the blood from an elegant wine glass, so that Francis would not grow suspicious of the red liquid, he would merely assume it to be wine if he saw it. Arthur kept the wine in a crystal decanter in a cabinet across his study, as the blood of an alcoholic was as nice as fresh blood if properly preserved. Arthur had learned these things in his long life.

A gentle knock on the polished wooden door of his study brought Arthur out of his thoughts, and he hummed. "Come in."

The door opened, and Francis entered, his hair loose and brushed so it fell about his shoulders beautifully. His clothes were casual but they suited his figure delectably, and his bright blue eyes sparkled so innocently. Arthur gripped his wine glass slightly tighter upon seeing him.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Arthur…" he began, his lips soft and plump and waiting to be bruised and claimed.

"Not at all. What can I do for you, darling?" the vampire asked, managing to keep the growl out of his voice. He had to be the perfect gentleman to Francis. He could not afford to scare him away.

Francis nibbled his unblemished lower lip, looking a little nervous. "I…Have I done something to upset you?" he asked, his eyes wide and searching.

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, keeping his emerald eyes trained on Francis' face to keep them from wandering all over his delicious body, but even Francis' face was incredible. His slender neck, his sharp jawline, his defined cheekbones, his groomed eyebrows, his long eyelashes…

"What?" Arthur blinked, bringing himself back to focus on Francis' words. "Of course not, love. What has made you think that?" he beckoned him closer, thinking he could trust himself.

Francis came over obediently, perching on the arm of Arthur's chair and Arthur was itching to touch him, hold him, have him –

"You seem to not want to be around me anymore…Have I done something wrong? Do you not like my company anymore?" Francis seemed rather upset, and Arthur couldn't help himself, placing a gentle hand on Francis' pale cheek.

"That's not it at all, sweetheart. Of course, I want to be around you…I just have a lot of work to do, and you're the perfect little distraction~" Arthur smiled, hearing the blood pumping through Francis' veins and it pumped a little faster as the boy blushed.

Francis leaned into Arthur's touch a little, blushing at being so close to his guardian. "I thought…maybe I was annoying you…" he mumbled, his gaze lowering a little in shame and his eyelashes stroked his cheeks innocently.

The vampire licked his lips slightly, as Francis was so incredibly enticing without even knowing it. "Now why would you ever think that, hm?" he purred, going against his better judgement and resting one hand on Francis' delicate hip. "You do many things to me, Francis…But you never annoy me~"

Francis blinked and blushed darker as he felt the contact and he realised the meaning behind Arthur's words, but he met the vampire's emerald gaze, and his breath hitched. Without thinking or realising just how much danger he may be in, Francis leaned down, connecting their lips in a soft, innocent kiss. Arthur's lips were cold and rough, but Francis loved it.

Arthur widened his eyes, and before he could realise what was happening, he returned the kiss deeply and roughly, snaking his arms around Francis' waist and pulling him close against his chest, nipping at his lower lip with his fangs.

Francis let out a gasp of pain as Arthur drew blood, but he couldn't pull back as Arthur had a strong hand on his back, pushing him closer. This wasn't right, Francis had expected Arthur to be soft and gentle and loving. But he was being too rough, too strong, and Francis felt afraid as Arthur suddenly launched them from the chair, trapping Francis against his neat desk instead, bending him backwards over it almost painfully as he kissed him deeper.

Francis let out a whimper, his slender hands trying to push against Arthur's chest, trying to make him stop. But the vampire was relentless, one hand groping Francis' thigh as he had waited for this for so long.

The human part of Arthur seemed to realise that Francis was still too young though, and he suddenly pulled back, seeing that Francis was crying, and he hated himself. He turned away from Francis with a growl.

"Go to your room." He murmured, clenching his fists and closing his eyes as he struggled with his desire for the delectable boy.

Francis stayed where he was, thinking he had messed up and now Arthur didn't want him anymore, and he let out a sob. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"Get out!" Arthur thundered in a threatening growl, slamming his fist against the wall had enough to crack the brick underneath the wallpaper.

Francis squeaked, fleeing the room and Arthur could smell the scent of his fear. Francis ran up to his room, slamming the door and locking it, before curling up in the corner of his room, trembling and sobbing.

Arthur finally calmed down enough to realise what he had done, and guilt flooded him. He had gone too far, scaring the boy. Now Francis would never trust him or want to willingly be with him. All those years of being patient and loving had just been thrown away for the sake of one kiss.

The vampire let out a howl of rage and self-hatred, taking his anger out on the inanimate objects of his study, smashing glass and cracking wood, knowing he could not take back his actions now.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh drama llama XD So, thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Also please check out the story 'Take On Me' by Copperbell111, it is based on an rp between myself and Copperbell111 and it is about Francis Bonnefoy, a comic book artist, who gets dragged into his comic book world to live his fantasies of being with Arthur. It is based on the music video of 'Take On Me' by A-HA. Check it out!~**

 **Please review and let me know what you think Francis will think of his beloved guardian now?**

 **And what do you think of Arthur losing control?**

 **Love you all x**


	7. A New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Side note: I'm sorry for not updating in almost a month, but I am very busy because I work all the time, and sometimes when I do have free time I don't have the inspiration to write anything. So I managed to write this for you, to show you all that I haven't abandoned you!~**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Arthur had not seen or heard from Francis in a good few days, and he was getting worried. The Parisian boy had not left his room since that spur of the moment kiss that sent everything spiralling out of control, and Arthur was deeply afraid that Francis was now scared of him. The vampire would never hurt Francis, but he had shown too much of his true nature and frightened him, and Arthur hoped that one day Francis would open his bedroom door and let him in.

Arthur left trays of food outside Francis' room so the poor boy would not starve, but most of them came back with only a couple of things missing; a bread roll or maybe a piece of bacon, but other than that the food was practically untouched. Arthur wanted more than anything to see him, to hold him and apologise. But the vampire doubted whether Francis would ever let him near him again.

XxX

Two years later, and sixteen-year-old Francis stood at his bedroom window, looking out at the acres of land stretching out over the hills. He had never been sure where Arthur's land finished and someone else's land began, as Arthur never let him outside to explore. But he had barely seen or heard from Arthur recently, as if his guardian was deliberately avoiding him. He always left the house at night and did not get back until the early hours of the morning, and Francis knew he was seeing someone and didn't want the Parisian boy to find out.

Jealousy stabbed at his heart at the thought of Arthur being with someone else, but Francis had to remind himself that Arthur was, or at least should be, nothing more than his guardian, and that the Englishman had every right to go out and find love. But that didn't mean Arthur had the right to prevent Francis from doing the same thing.

So before he could think it was a bad idea, the French boy opened his window, climbing out and scaling down the trellis of vines that decorated the side of the house and therefore served perfectly well as a ladder. As soon as his feet touched the soft, lush grass, Francis felt a buzz of excitement. He was out of the house. He was free. He could go wherever he wanted, and Arthur would be none the wiser.

Breaking into a run, Francis headed for the forest that Arthur absolutely forbade him from going near. Francis didn't care now, his guardian clearly didn't care about him and Francis wasn't going to wait around for Arthur's attitude to suddenly change. He disappeared into the dense forest, fuelled by adrenaline and utter glee as the fresh air made him a little light-headed, and before long he had to stop and catch his breath whilst leaning against one of the trees.

The forest was immensely beautiful, and Francis loved how the sun slipped through the gaps between the large leaves and danced along the forest floor, which was a carpet of auburn and brown. The smell of fresh nature was almost overpowering, and the sounds of birds chirping in the trees, far out of Francis' sight was a beautiful melody to add to the picturesque scenery of the forest.

But a twig snapping brought Francis out of the serenity of the place, and he whirled around, met with vibrant green eyes, and his heart stopped in fear.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you…" came an unfamiliar voice, and a boy similar to Francis' age, or maybe a few years older, emerged from the trees. He had the same eyes as Arthur, but he had unruly brown hair and tanned skin, and he wore a goofy smile that disarmed Francis immediately. His words held the lilt of a Spanish accent, and Francis stared at him for a long moment, unsure whether to run or stay. Arthur had warned him never to interact with strangers, as they could be dangerous. But this boy did not seem dangerous in the least; he had no weapons, and he was taking great care not to startle the Parisian boy.

When Francis said nothing, the boy smiled. "I am Antonio, I live in the village. But you don't, do you? I've never seen you before. What's your name?" he was confident and talked a little quickly, but he was clearly just a friendly, bubbly person and Francis returned a shy smile.

"Non…I don't live in the village." He clarified, not disclosing where he did reside though, as he knew it would anger Arthur. After a moment's hesitation, he smiled a little more. "I'm Francis."

Antonio grinned, extending a hand and shaking Francis' energetically, before tilting his head in curiosity. "What are you doing out here? It's not safe to be in the forest by yourself, that's what my _mamá_ says."

Francis raised an eyebrow, surveying him. "Aren't you in the forest by yourself?"

Antonio smiled. "Not anymore~"

Francis felt strange about this boy. He was so nice and friendly, and he was the complete opposite of Arthur. The Parisian boy slowly found himself relaxing in Antonio's presence, and they sat on a tree stump together, chatting happily.

"So what _are_ you doing out here?" Francis asked him, and Antonio reached into his pocket, pulling out some berries folded in a piece of cloth.

"My _mamá_ sends me to collect berries for her~" he said, offering Francis one. The Parisian boy took one, popping it into his mouth and humming as it was sweet and juicy.

"They are nice." He commented, and Antonio grinned, putting the berries carefully back into his pocket. "What about you? What are you doing out here?"

"Me? Oh…I was just…" Francis hesitated, trying to think of an excuse. "Exploring…" he said with a shrug.

Antonio raised an eyebrow at him. "On your own? Don't you have any brothers or sisters to come with you?"

Francis shook his head. " _Non_ , it's just me." He said a little sadly, as he was very lonely sometimes and he often wished he had a friend or someone just to talk to.

Antonio looked at him incredulously. "and your parents just let you go out on your own in the forest?"

Francis nibbled his lower lip, blushing faintly. "Not exactly…I don't have any parents – just my guardian…and he doesn't notice if I'm gone."

This made Antonio pity him somewhat, and he stared at him a moment, before beaming. "Well, why don't you help me pick some berries, _si_? I promise it is fun!~"

He sounded so chirpy that Francis couldn't resist, and he nodded, letting Antonio haul him off his feet as they foraged for berries together, laughing and chatting in the peaceful forest.

XxX

That evening, Francis seemed very chirpy, and Arthur could hear him singing in the kitchen even though the vampire was in his study. The sound was beautiful, and Arthur felt his body stir in response to that enchanting sound, as he could picture the attractive boy twirling around the kitchen with that incredible smile dancing on his lips.

The mere thought of it made Arthur growl and clench his fists, as now that Francis was of age, all Arthur wanted to do was claim him, whether Francis wanted it or not. But the human part of him was afraid of upsetting the boy, and fought as hard as it could against the lustful vampire part, so it was safer just to keep his distance.

But the thought of Francis being so happy made Arthur happy as well, as he wondered if maybe Francis had finally forgiven him for that night. Maybe he would be willing to reconcile, and perhaps…try it again?

Arthur growled again, wanting the Parisian boy so badly, but he stayed firmly sat in his chair, glaring at his desk. He would have to wait, let Francis come to him. Surely he would, for Francis sounded so inexplicably happy, and only Arthur could possibly be the cause of it.

* * *

 **A/N: So a new love interest has made itself known, but what will come of it?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of Antonio's involvement, and what will Arthur do if he ever finds out?~**

 **Love you all x**


	8. Disobedient Ward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Warning: This chapter contains slight sex (you'll see what I mean XD).**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It became somewhat of a habit for Francis to wait until Arthur left for the night, before sneaking out of his bedroom window. He did not meet Antonio during the day anymore, but every night the Spanish boy waited for him in the same spot they had met that first time, and by now Francis could not let Antonio enter his mind without feeling a flutter in his chest. He loved spending time with him; they would sit and talk about anything and everything, and spot the stars through the gaps in the tree leaves overhead, and sometimes just huddle together for warmth as the nights were getting cooler.

This night Francis waited as he always did, for the sound of Arthur opening and closing the front door. When he heard it, he grinned and grabbed the blanket that covered his bed, and climbed out of his window. It was hard to climb down the trellis with the blanket, so he tossed it out of the window first and then shimmied down the trellis to retrieve it.

Then he ran to the forest to the spot he now knew very well, and was greeted by the same goofy grin and green eyes he had fallen in love with.

" _iHola_ , Francis~" Antonio hugged him and kissed his cheek as he had developed a habit of doing, and Francis blushed.

" _Bonjour_ , Toni. I brought a blanket so we would not be cold~" the Parisian boy sat with the Spaniard on the tree stump that served as their seat, and Antonio took charge of wrapping the blanket around them both.

"We will have to sit closer – " Antonio shuffled closer to Francis and wrapped them both in the blanket together, grinning as he saw Francis' reddening cheeks.

"Am I making you blush?" he asked, grinning more goofily at this.

" _Non_ , I-I'm just warm… - from the blanket…" the Parisian boy lied softly and unconvincingly, his cheeks going pinker at Antonio's grin.

"Uh huh – you are very bad at lying, _mi querido_ ~" the Spaniard slipped an arm around Francis' waist, cuddling him.

"What does that mean?" Francis looked up at Antonio with curious blue eyes, but Antonio didn't tell him. Instead Francis felt Antonio press their lips together in a soft, slightly inexperienced kiss, and he widened his eyes, his heart all aflutter.

" _Lo siento_ , I just could not go another day wishing I had kissed you." Antonio whispered, and Francis gave a smile.

"You are very sweet, _mon cher_ …" his heart was beating so fast and he rested his head against Antonio's shoulder, feeling safe and happy in his embrace.

"Are you tired?" Antonio played with Francis' hair gently, feeling protective of him.

Francis nodded, humming softly. "My guardian would get suspicious if I slept in the day…" he explained simply.

"Then I will hold you while you sleep~" the Spanish boy declared.

"Will you wake me before sunrise? If he finds out I am gone – "

" _Si,_ I will not get you into trouble~" Antonio promised, grinning.

Francis smiled at this, closing his eyes and allowing himself to trust in Antonio as he quickly fell asleep.

XxX

"F-Francis – yes! Oh, you beautiful boy~" Arthur moaned out as he released his seed inside Francis, the blindfold over his eyes allowing him to imagine the Parisian boy underneath him, writhing and screaming out.

But of course it wasn't, and as Arthur rolled off him and took off his blindfold, it was only another young man, another whore, whom Arthur paid to lay with him.

The vampire growled in frustration – it was taking more and more to satisfy his needs with every passing day, and his lust for Francis was making it increasingly harder to control his vampire side.

"You still seem tense, _monsieur_. If you want, I can – " the young man reached up for Arthur, but the vampire roughly smacked his hand away.

"I want nothing else from you." He growled, sending a harsh glare towards the whore before getting dressed, returning to the mansion only minutes before dawn.

The house was quiet when he entered – which was to be expected – but it was far too quiet. Arthur usually heard Francis' soft, rhythmic breathing and the slight ruffle of his bedsheets as he stirred. But he heard nothing of the sort, and this stirred panic within him.

The vampire leapt the stairs three at a time, his nails unintentionally scratching the polished bannister as he did. Reaching Francis' room, Arthur paused outside and listened, just in case he had been wrong.

Still, there was nothing.

Arthur passed his hand over the door to unlock it, flinging the door wide open without even touching it, and he stood with a thunderous expression in the doorway.

But Francis' bed was empty – neatly made with no signs of being slept in. His blanket was missing, and his window was wide open.

Arthur let out a shriek of anger as he realised that Francis had left the house without the permission of his guardian, and he imagined the punishment he was going to have to inflict on his disobedient ward.

XxX

Francis let out a soft hum as he slowly woke up, opening his eyes a tad and squinting at the morning sunlight.

"It's so bright…" he whispered in complaint, nuzzling the warmth of Antonio next to him.

The Spaniard stirred, having rested his head on top of Francis' and fallen asleep not very long after him. "…Hmm?"

Francis smiled, before their situation hit him all at once, and he sat up properly with a gasp.

"It is morning! Art'ur is going to kill me!" he cried out, leaping up and grabbing his blanket, leaving a rather dazed and confused Antonio.

"Hey, wait…don't go yet…" the Spaniard pouted, reaching up for him.

Francis sighed and smiled, pecking Antonio's lips gently. " _Désolé,_ Toni. I really have to go – I'll see you tonight~" he promised, before rushing back to the mansion.

He climbed the trellis, grunting with the effort as he had to hold his blanket as well, managing to grip his windowsill and haul himself inside.

"Ow – _merde_ …" he cursed as he landed on his bedroom floor with a thud, standing and dusting himself off, before freezing.

"And where have you been, love?" came the silky purr of Arthur's voice, and as Francis' eyes adjusted to being out of the sun, he saw Arthur sat in a chair in the darkened corner of his room.

He had been waiting for him.

"I – I just went for a walk…" Francis squeaked, terror filling him as he saw the angered glint in Arthur's emerald eyes.

The vampire slowly began to stand…

* * *

 **A/N: to be continued!~**

 **I haven't abandoned this story, I promise~ I just write what I am inspired to write in the moment, and today I was in a vampire mood~**

 **But uh oh – cliffhanger!**

 **What do you think Arthur is going to do?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	9. Repercussions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Warning: This chapter contains violence~**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"It must have been a long walk you went on, darling." Arthur growled, his emerald eyes showing his rage and power. "You must be exhausted…"

Francis felt his body tremble under the vampire's glare, and he let out an involuntary whimper. "I-I am sorry, Art'ur – I won't do it again."

Arthur smirked, but there was nothing but malice in his expression. "You're quite right about that, my pet." Reaching out, he ghosted his fingers over Francis' cheekbone. "But you know that it makes me worry when you go out all by yourself…"

Francis knew better than to flinch away from him, and he stood his ground, keeping his gaze lowered until Arthur tilted his chin up and then he seemed afraid to look the vampire in the eye.

"I know…" the Parisian boy whispered, and Arthur hummed softly, grasping Francis' wrist and rubbing his thumb over the two small puncture marks on Francis' skin.

The vampire was fighting the rage from spilling over, but all he could smell on Francis was some other human – and it made him mad.

"Were you walking alone, my love? Or did you have someone to keep you company?" Arthur was right in front of Francis by now, and his grip on Francis' wrist was iron and unrelenting.

Francis' heart was beating faster in panic and Arthur could hear it quicken, and he felt Francis' pulse speed up as he held his wrist.

"I-I was alone…I swear it – I don't even know anyone but you." Francis whispered, and Arthur let out a growl, gripping his wrist harder again, making him wince. "Y-You're hurting me!"

"I have warned you never to lie to me, haven't I?" the vampire growled, looming over Francis and making him feel very intimidated.

Francis struggled against him. "Let go of me! You don't need to know everything I do – "

The vampire's temper spilled over and he grabbed Francis by the throat, baring his fangs. "You are mine, Francis! I own you!"

Francis gasped and widened his eyes, feeling Arthur's impossibly strong grip on his throat and the sheer evil in the vampire's green eyes.

"You are nothing without me, you little brat! I could have left you to die, just like your mother! But I saved you and raised you as my own – and _this_ is how you repay me?!" Arthur's green eyes became blood-red as he gripped Francis' throat even tighter.

Francis couldn't breathe, trying to claw at Arthur's hand but the strength was beginning to leave him and his arms dropped to his sides. His eyes closed and his struggling ceased.

Arthur growled but seemed to realise that he was killing Francis, and he tossed the Parisian boy onto the bed, before letting out a howl of rage and taking it out on the poor boy's bedroom. He shredded paintings and threw Francis' wooden chair against the far wall so that it smashed to splinters.

He only stopped when he tore the curtains off the window, suddenly letting in the sunlight and he let out a shriek, backing into the corner of the room where it was darker. The risk of burning had sobered his rage, and Arthur realised what he had done to Francis.

His red eyes faded back to emerald and his gaze rested on the Parisian boy, who was unconscious on the bed, purple bruises already forming on his neck. Arthur let out a gasp of worry and rushed to the bed, hissing as the sunlight licked at his pale skin, but he managed to scoop Francis up and he left the room with him, taking Francis to his own bedroom where there was no sun, and nothing was broken.

Francis had not stirred, and Arthur carefully laid him down on the large, slightly musty king-sized bed that Arthur hardly had a use for. The vampire felt overwhelming guilt at what he had done, but he could tell Francis was still alive. His pulse was weak but still there, and Arthur let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry, my darling." He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Francis' temple, in the same place Antonio had done before. "I never meant to hurt you…"

Arthur made Francis more comfortable, tucking him under the covers and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before leaving the room to make amends to Francis' bedroom.

XxX

Antonio shivered as he waited for Francis in the same spot he always did. It was dark and cold because he forgot to bring a blanket, hoping that Francis would instead. The Spaniard's thoughts soon found themselves entering the realm of kissing Francis as he had the night before, and he grinned goofily to himself as he remembered what it was like.

He hoped Francis would show up soon so that they could do it again.

"Good evening." Came an unfamiliar voice – an obvious British accent with a slight growl underlying the greeting.

Antonio jumped out of his skin, whirling around to see a man, rather pale and head taller than him. The man had intimidating green eyes and a knowing smirk that made Antonio very uneasy.

"Um, good evening _señor_ …" the Spaniard returned politely, taking a step back from him though.

"I wonder if you could help me. You see, I'm looking for someone – a beautiful boy, about your age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. His name is Francis." The man seemed to study Antonio, like a predator observing his prey.

"Oh – _si_ , I know him. I do not know where he is though…" the Spanish boy was very nervous and took another step back. "Are you his guardian?" he guessed.

"I am indeed. Very astute of you." The vampire continued to smirk, his eyes boring into Antonio's very soul. It was like being stared at by your own fate.

"You seem like a nice boy." Arthur's smirk grew into a wolfish grin though and he suddenly lunged at Antonio, grabbing him by both shoulders and slamming his back against a tree.

Antonio gasped and screamed out in pain, making the vampire chuckle.

"Oh my, you scare rather easily, don't you? I didn't even get to bite you yet." Arthur showed the glint of his fangs, and Antonio trembled.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" he begged, cowering under the vampire's glare.

"Well I won't need to…as long as you stay away from Francis. Don't look for him, don't talk to him – don't even think about him." Arthur threatened in a low voice. "Or I will snap your neck like a twig – but not before slowly ripping the flesh from your bones."

Antonio gasped and burst into tears. "I promise! I-I promise I'll never see him again! Please let me go!"

Arthur smirked and released his grip on him. "What a good boy. Run along now~"

Antonio ran back to the village as fast as he could, utterly terrified of Arthur.

The vampire smirked after him, before returning to the mansion to check on Francis, feeling a sense of triumph as he had successfully scared off the competition for Francis' attention.

XxX

Francis slowly dragged his eyes open, not knowing where he was at first. His neck was very sore and his whole body felt sluggish. His vision was a bit blurry and he tried to speak, but all that came out was a strangled, weak whine.

"Hush, my love. You're alright now…" Arthur was sat beside him, playing with his hair gently. "How are you feeling?" his tone was gentle and caring, and there was no anger in his eyes at all now.

Francis couldn't speak at first, so Arthur held a glass of water to his lips, gently supporting his head so he could drink. The Parisian boy carefully swallowed as best he could, which hurt but it made his throat hurt a little less.

"…what…happened…?" he asked weakly, his voice quiet but Arthur had no trouble hearing him.

The vampire hesitated, still playing with Francis' hair gently. Eventually he sighed and decided to be honest with Francis for the first time in a long while.

"…I lost my temper with you…" Arthur murmured, staring at his own hand touching Francis' hair so he wouldn't have to look the Parisian boy in the eye. "…and…I hurt you."

Francis looked up at him, wary of any sign that Arthur might lose his temper again. But there was only concern and remorse in his eyes, and so Francis relaxed a little.

"…I'm sorry…" he whispered hoarsely, making Arthur finally meet his gaze, and the vampire's expression softened.

"Oh darling, it wasn't your fault at all. I should not have laid a hand on you…will you forgive me?" Arthur seemed genuinely upset, and Francis felt the urge to comfort him.

He slowly sat up despite Arthur insisting that he not push himself, and he gently rested a hand on his guardian's arm.

"I forgive you…I shouldn't have disobeyed you." He said softly, still having very little power in his voice.

Arthur realised that even though Francis was nearly a man now, he was still the sweet boy that he had known for years. He gave a small smile and rested his cool hand atop Francis' on his arm. "What can I do to make it up to you, love?"

Francis hesitated, nibbling his lower lip a little nervously. Arthur watched the movement and it stirred within him the urge to kiss him, but he fought it well enough. "…When I was little, you would read me a story if I needed comforting…would you read me a story now?"

Arthur smiled, finding it very endearing that Francis asked for such a small thing, and he nodded. "Of course I can." The vampire moved to sit beside Francis on the bed, taking one of the books off the bedside table. It was a romance novel that Francis was in the process of reading, so Arthur found the page he was on and began to read it aloud to him.

Francis smiled softly, and after a few moments he rested his head against Arthur's chest, closing his eyes as he listened to him. Arthur wrapped an arm around him protectively, keeping his voice soft and narrative as he soothed him.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow what a dysfunctional relationship~**

 **What do you think of Arthur scaring Antonio off? (Yes I heard your pleas and didn't kill Toni)~**

 **Also what do you think of how Arthur treated Francis and how he is trying to make up for it? Is he evil? Or do you think he can really be nice and loving?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	10. The Villain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Don't mind me, just blowing the dust off this story and writing a chapter because of the random inspiration that possessed me to do so XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

A few weeks passed with Francis recovering in Arthur's bed, and the vampire nursed him through his weakness. It took a lot longer than it should have for the boy to heal, because every night while he was sleeping, Arthur couldn't resist tasting his rich, delicious blood. An intense urge to be possessive over Francis had awoken in the vampire, and by keeping Francis in a slightly weakened state it meant the boy wouldn't go gallivanting off with strange Spanish boys.

Now, Francis had recovered from Arthur's attack but he awoke every morning feeling groggy and lethargic, and occasionally had trouble remembering things from the night before. The two marks on his wrist were always red and hurt a little, but Arthur bought him a cream to apply to soothe the irritation.

Francis noticed Arthur had been very caring and attentive towards him, trying to make up for what he had done. It was almost sweet to see his guardian fussing over him, but Francis wanted more than anything to see Antonio again. He would be worried about him.

But Arthur hardly left him alone, so how was Francis supposed to sneak out and see Antonio again?

Speaking of Arthur, the vampire entered the room with a polite knock and a smile. "Good evening, love. How are you feeling today?"

Francis gave a small smile, sitting up a bit for him. "I'm fine, Arthur…" he said softly, his voice slightly delicate but otherwise the same as it was before. "Can I go downstairs and make some dinner?"

Arthur had nearly confined him to this bedroom, not even letting him back in his own room. The vampire slept in the armchair by the bed – or at least, pretended to sleep – until Francis fell asleep, and brought him meals on a tray so he wouldn't have to leave the room.

Now Arthur came over and perched on the edge of the bed, a small frown etched into his pale, handsome features as he studied the Parisian boy. "Do you feel well enough, poppet? I don't want you straining yourself…"

As much as Francis loved the attention of his guardian once more, he was becoming sick and tired of being confined to this dark, musty, old bedroom. He nodded as emphatically as he could, sitting up slowly as he did so. " _Oui_ , I feel much better."

The words were a declaration that challenged Arthur to dispute the validity of them, and the vampire realised that he had probably kept Francis bed-ridden for as long as he could without arousing suspicion. "Very well, then. But it will be straight to bed after dinner for you…"

Francis agreed to the terms, knowing that Arthur wasn't going to let him alone so easily in case he decided to try and see Antonio again – which was exactly what he wanted to do.

He gave Arthur a grateful smile, having noticed over the years that his guardian always responded favourably if Francis smiled at him, although he blushed to think of why that may be.

XxX

Watching Francis twirl around the kitchen had become a hobby of Arthur's, and even though he was still somewhat weak – which was why he wasn't dancing so much and he was more _gliding_ across the polished tiles – he still managed to put on a mesmerising performance.

The vampire felt the monstrous lust he was fighting so hard against rearing up inside him as he took in the curve of Francis' hips, his slim waist, his delicate, still-boyish torso. But Arthur then remembered the fear in the boy's beautiful blue eyes when Arthur had attacked him, and the lust was shattered by the plummeting boulder of guilt that forced its way into the pit of his stomach.

How could Francis even bear to be with him?

That thought alone sent panic coursing through the vampire, and he knew it was uncharacteristically irrational of him to think such things, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Francis?"

The sound of Arthur actually using his name for once made Francis halt in his tracks, turning to face him instead of opening the oven door like he had been bending down to do.

" _Oui,_ Arthur?" the Parisian boy looked at him with those eyes as full of innocence as they were the day Arthur found him in that little shack all those years ago.

The guardian parted his lips, finding that no words seemed fitting enough to express how much he regretted hurting him.

"I…" was all he could muster.

Francis' expression softened, as he knew Arthur better than he knew anyone else. He knew what Arthur was feeling, and he knew just as well that the guardian would never be able to voice it.

So he gave a little smile; one that told Arthur that he still cared about him, despite everything.

Francis didn't really know what his feelings for Arthur were, exactly. It was complicated and he was still inexperienced in the realm of love, but he knew that Arthur was his world.

XxX

Arthur had retired to his study after dinner, but not before making Francis promise he would go straight to bed. Instead, the boy snuck into his own bedroom, which had long since been cleared of the evidence of Arthur's outburst, leaving a very bare room with the only piece of furniture being the bed.

Francis felt more than a bit nervous, but he closed his bedroom door behind him as quietly as he could, before sneaking out of the window and down the trellis again, intent on seeing Antonio.

Little did he know, that Arthur was listening to his every movement, and the vampire gave a small, unworried smirk as he heard Francis leave the house.

XxX

"Toni?" Francis whispered as he neared the clearing where he and Antonio would meet every night. He knew it had been two weeks since he had last seen him, but he hoped that the Spanish boy would still be here.

The forest was silent, the singing birds in slumber, and the absence of the sun making the huge, shadowy trees very intimidating.

"Antonio?" Francis called a little louder, shivering as he had neglected to bring a blanket with him.

He went over to the small log they used to sit on, sitting down and heaving a sigh. He prepared to wait for him, but as he picked at the leaves beside him, he came across a small, crisp white note on the floor by the log.

Picking it up, he saw it was a note addressed to himself:

 ** _Dear Francis,_**

 ** _I cannot see you anymore._**

 ** _I have met a nice girl in the village, and I want to spend my time with her._**

 ** _I hope you understand._**

 ** _Antonio_**

Francis felt his heart drop as he read the note, and his eyes pricked with tears. So Toni had gone and found someone else, and had forgotten all about him.

The Parisian boy screwed the note up in anger, but all at once the anger turned to sadness, and he let out a sob, unfolding the note again and smoothing out the crinkles in it as best he could.

He sat on the log with tears in his eyes for a long time into the night, before finally trudging back to the mansion with a heavy heart.

XxX

Climbing back through his bedroom window, Francis kicked off his shoes and changed into his nightclothes, but he gave one glance towards his own empty bed and left his bedroom, tiptoeing down the hall to Arthur's room instead.

It was the early hours of the morning, and of course Arthur was awake, but he lay in his bed feigning sleep as he heard Francis come down the hall. He smiled slightly as the door creaked open, and then he felt a small weight dip on the other side of the bed.

Francis saw Arthur had his back to him so he cuddled into his back, curling into him and seeking closeness as he let out a soft sob.

The sound made Arthur turn and wrap his arms around Francis, and the boy didn't know whether his guardian was awake or asleep, but he nestled into the embrace eagerly.

They stayed like that all night, with Arthur gently playing with Francis' hair while he slept. They had not shared a bed like this in years, save for when Francis was little and he crawled into Arthur's bed when the night terrors gripped him.

Arthur knew he had upset Francis by leaving that note, pretending that it was from Antonio, but he knew that boy was trouble, and he didn't want anyone else to have his Francis.

Francis deserved so much better than a berry-scavenging Spaniard.

XxX

Francis didn't dance as he normally would when he made breakfast the next day, and he didn't even eat much before going to sit out in the garden alone.

Arthur watched him through the window, feeling the sun begin to make his skin tingle as it was a particularly sunny day, but he was not deterred. Francis was melancholy, obviously due to the ending of his first little teenage romance, but Arthur was determined to cheer him up.

Racking his brains for things that Francis liked, Arthur wondered what he could do to put a smile back on his French boy's beautiful face. He liked cooking, but he had already done that and it hadn't cheered him up. He liked painting, but he had to be in the mood for it, and Arthur got the impression that he wasn't. Francis loved music though, and Arthur smiled as he thought of something that would hopefully make him forget about that troublesome Spaniard.

Eyeing the sun for a moment and deciding to risk exposure for a few minutes, Arthur pulled on his long coat and ventured out into the garden, finding Francis on the little white swinging seat.

The boy was rocking the seat gently with the tiptoes of his feet, staring at the ground as he played with one of the roses on the trellis around the seat.

"May I join you?" Arthur asked, ever the gentleman. With a small nod from Francis, the vampire sat down, glad of the slight relief from the sun the trellis of roses was offering.

"I have a treat for you, darling." Arthur coaxed, wanting Francis to get excited about it.

The French boy looked up at his guardian, his eyes sad but betraying the curiosity he felt. "A treat? What kind of treat?"

"How would you like to accompany me to the opera tonight?" the vampire invited, and he smiled as Francis' eyes widened.

The opera.

Arthur had never taken him anywhere – he wasn't even allowed to leave the house – and now he was going to take him to the opera?

"Really?" Francis asked, sitting up in the seat a little more as he was both astonished by and suspicious of the proposal.

"Of course. I think it would be a nice occasion for you to wear one of your formal outfits, don't you think?" Arthur ventured, knowing how much Francis loved his formal clothing. All the frills, ornate embroidery and gorgeous colours made the boy brim with excitement, and now that smile of anticipation was warming his gentle features.

" _Oui_!" Francis jumped up out of his seat, about to dash inside to choose an outfit, but he hesitated.

Arthur smiled as Francis suddenly hugged him, showing his gratitude, and he took a moment to relish in the affection, before the boy rushed inside, taking the stairs two at a time in his excitement.

The vampire sat back in the seat, despite the sun beginning to itch at his exposed skin cruelly, and smiled to himself.

XxX

The opera was most certainly a grand affair. Francis was all dressed up in his favourite blue and gold suit, with white frilled sleeves and a white cravat. He had even spent a good hour polishing his shoes so that they sparkled as much as his eyes in the light of the ornate chandeliers hanging in the theatre.

Arthur, with his huge amounts of fortune and close ties to important people, had secured them a box to watch the opera from, and Francis leaned over the balcony as he waited for the performance to start, taking in the finely-dressed people below him and the air of anticipation in the building.

The guardian watched with amusement as he could almost taste the excitement Francis was feeling, and he even let Francis have a small glass of red wine to try, since it was a special occasion. Francis was even more astonished by this, but he seemed to like the wine, although he sipped it as delicately as he had observed Arthur doing, knowing it was not a drink one must guzzle down.

The lights over the audience dimmed and the stage was erupted into life by the orchestra striking up a fervent melody to grasp the audience's attention, and Francis peered through the bizarre little spyglasses that Arthur had given him so he could see the stage better.

Arthur watched Francis as Francis watched the performance, smiling as the opera singers made Francis' lips curve upwards in a bright smile or quiver on the point of bursting into tears.

The vampire didn't pay too much attention to the opera itself, until a man dressed in a cape and hat, obviously the villain, sang about his love for the fair maiden that would never requite his love. Arthur watched the man, able to see himself in this character far too easily.

Francis hadn't torn his gaze away from the opera the entire time, but now he stared at the villain, also picturing it to be Arthur. The villain sang about being misunderstood and only doing everything out of love for the maiden, and Francis snuck a glance at Arthur, seeing his guardian staring harshly at the opera singer, his fists clenched in his lap.

Francis' heart was saddened, as he knew Arthur saw himself as the villain, even in his own story, and it made him feel for his guardian that much more. He still didn't know how he really felt about Arthur, but he found his cheeks were wet with tears as the villain lamented, not wanting Arthur to ever feel like he was a villain.

* * *

 **A/N: So, a lot going on here.**

 **Do you think Arthur is the villain here? Or maybe there are no villains?**

 **And how do you feel about Francis being rejected by Antonio (or so he is led to believe) and feeling more towards Arthur?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **((Also if you haven't seen it already, I have a poll up on my profile asking about what stories you guys would like to see more from me, so please spare a moment to fill it in for me if you haven't already. Thank you! Xx))**

 **Love you all x**


	11. Almost Old Enough

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Francis was in high spirits as they walked back to the mansion from the theatre, chattering happily about his favourite part and clearly in awe of the atmosphere and magic of the performance. Arthur walked beside him, his hand hovering inches away from Francis' back protectively.

The vampire tried to ignore how he had identified with the villain of the opera, but it had provoked guilt-based thoughts that Arthur had not heeded in centuries. He had kidnapped Francis and kept him as a living blood-bag for almost eleven years, as the boy was almost fifteen. This fact had never bothered him before, but all at once Arthur felt remorse rush through him and he quickened his pace, wanting to get back to the mansion as soon as possible.

Francis noted his haste and paused in his chatter, looking up at him. "Arthur? Are you alright?"

Forcing a smile, the vampire only nodded. "Of course, darling." He looked up to the night sky a moment. "I just think it will rain soon, and we don't want your nice suit getting ruined…"

The boy contemplated this, gazing up at the stars as well, before nodding and keeping up with Arthur without protest.

XxX

Despite it being Arthur's excuse, rain had started to pour almost as soon as they reached the inside of the mansion, and the vampire sat watching the onslaught from the safety of the library, sat in his favourite armchair; the same one that he had used to read to Francis in when the boy was only little.

But the guilt of what Arthur had done by keeping Francis was beginning to bother him far more than he would usually let it, and the Englishman wondered whether it was Francis' impact on him that was suddenly making him so much more remorseful now.

Francis had disappeared upstairs to change out of his fancy suit and into his pyjamas, as it was now rather late in the evening – past his bedtime, but Arthur would let it slide this once. He knew the Parisian boy would be excited and buzzed from the opera, and the vampire smiled slightly as he could hear Francis singing quietly in his bedroom.

Closing his eyes, Arthur could picture Francis sat at his vanity table, brushing his hair adoringly as the soft melody slipped past his virgin lips, and when the vampire focused hard, his senses could pick up the slight sound of Francis shifting his weight, possibly swaying to the melody whilst he brushed his golden hair.

The thought made Arthur want to go to him, but he knew he mustn't. He had lost control before, and now he was scared to death that he would accidentally hurt or even kill Francis if it ever happened again. But the boy was becoming more and more tempting, and Arthur wanted more than anything for Francis to be young again, too young to desire in such a way, so that he would no longer be plagued by such time-consuming, relentless and perverted thoughts.

The soft and steady sound of Francis' feet coming down the stairs tore Arthur from his thoughts, and he quickly drank down the rest of the blood he had poured into a wine glass. The other day, Francis had asked to try some, and Arthur didn't want to have to dodge that request again.

Francis appeared in the library doorway, clad in his navy silk pyjamas and matching slippers. His neatly brushed hair framed his heart-shaped face beautifully, and he looked so pure and beautiful that Arthur's monstrous vampire side wanted to claim him, taint him, corrupt him.

But the small part that was still human, that had seemed to resurface recently, wanted to hold Francis and kiss him, and treasure him like the precious beauty that he was.

"Come here, poppet." Arthur invited, and Francis did as he was bid, coming over and perching on the arm of the chair, a bright smile still on his features from the night's festivities.

"Did you enjoy the opera?" the vampire asked, unable to help taking a lock of Francis' silky hair between his icy fingers, playing with it gently.

" _Oui,_ it was wonderful!" Francis gushed, launching again into his excited chatter about the opera, waving his hands animatedly.

"Who was your favourite character?" Arthur asked, happy to indulge the boy's excitement, as he hardly ever got to see him so passionate about things anymore. It made the vampire realise he wanted to see that smile and those sparkling eyes more often.

"I liked the villain~" Francis surprised him by declaring with a smile, and Arthur blinked up at him.

"Really? Why?" the vampire couldn't help but query, noting that Francis had leant into his touch somewhat.

The Parisian boy gave a knowing smile, meeting Arthur's gaze. "Because he isn't as evil as he thinks he is. He is the only one that thinks he's the bad guy, when the maiden thought that he was really quite sweet."

Arthur was astonished by how astute Francis was, and he didn't quite know what to say in response. "But…the maiden ended up with the prince."

Francis gave a small shrug. "I don't think she should have. She only liked the prince because he's all rich and posh and stuff." He waved his hands a little as he spoke, showing his distaste for the shallowness of the prince's character.

Arthur couldn't help giving a small smile, his hand now stroking Francis' soft cheek. His skin was still flawless, even when most teenagers would go through hormone changes, but Francis was still utterly perfect.

"So you think the maiden should have ended up with the villain, then?" the vampire mused, watching as Francis blushed faintly.

" _Oui_ …but he didn't have the courage to tell her he loved her…" the Parisian boy looked down a little, as if he was sad that the poor villain had not had the chance to be with the maiden he loved.

But it struck a different chord in Arthur, and again he felt a kinship with the villain. For he did care deeply for Francis, but he was scared that telling him would scare the boy away. After all, he was only fifteen.

Clearing his throat, Arthur took his hand away from Francis' face, pretending not to notice the way the boy's face fell a little. "Yes, well. Anyway, I think it's time for you to get to bed. It's very late."

Francis only nodded, sliding off the arm of the chair and beginning to retire from the room.

In a last-ditch effort to cheer that smile back onto his face, Arthur offered. "Would you like me to come and tuck you in?"

But Francis only gave a slight frown, crossing his arms. "I'm fifteen – I don't need 'tucking in' anymore…"

Arthur gave a sigh as Francis went back upstairs, feeling as though every tender moment he had shared with the boy had been ruined by his own apprehension.

Standing, Arthur too retired for the night, for once going to his bedroom and into his bed, where he lay awake staring at the ceiling, wishing the day would come when he would have the courage to confess how he felt to Francis.

But that would also mean confessing the truth of his nature, and that thought terrified him more than anything else.

For he would surely lose Francis if the boy knew he was a vampire.

XxX

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He couldn't stand teenagers.

Francis was almost eighteen, and Arthur had tried asking the boy what he wanted for his birthday, but the Parisian boy kept asking for ludicrous things. Some examples being: his independence; a puppy; for Arthur to shave his eyebrows.

For one, Arthur's eyebrows were just fine, thank you. And for another a puppy would be just a nuisance to make the house a mess, and surely Arthur would end up being the one to look after it. Though it might prove useful for a little midnight snack…

But the request for independence had bothered Arthur the most, as Francis had kept insinuating that as soon as he was eighteen and therefore a legal adult, he would leave Arthur and go and live his life, not looking back.

The boy had an adventurous spirit, and he felt like Arthur was holding him back. Which was indeed true, but Arthur was not about to let Francis go gallivanting off all over the world.

Francis was still his, no matter how old he became.

"Arthur!"

The vampire sighed, lifting his head as he saw Francis stomping down the stairs. The teenager had grown into his body, and it had not hindered Arthur's desire for him whatsoever. His chest was strong and there was a hint of muscle on his arms and torso, but he wasn't overly muscular and Arthur liked that. His hips were still somewhat effeminate and his waist was slender and small, making Arthur want to hold him and wrap his arms tight around him. Francis' cheekbones and jaw were attractively prominent, his eyebrows neatly groomed and his eyelashes still long and beautiful. His eyes sparkled with mischief and just a hint of stubble grew on his chin.

Francis had become very conscious of his appearance as he grew older, asking Arthur for things such as makeup, razors and perfumes to make himself preened and beautiful. Arthur kept insisting he didn't need it, but he couldn't deny the Frenchman now looked incredibly gorgeous; and incredibly devourable.

"What is it now?" The vampire was rather short with Francis, but the Frenchman had grown into a cheeky, mischievous, teasing young man, and Arthur didn't always have the patience for it.

"Have you seen my navy shirt? Or can you not see anything past those monstrous eyebrows?" the Frenchman jibed, crossing his arms as he reached the foot of the stairs and giving a smirk.

Arthur furrowed said 'monstrous eyebrows' in disapproval. "No, I haven't seen it. Are you sure its not on your floor somewhere? Your room is quite the pigsty, and you have clothes all over your bed."

Francis frowned. "Well, if you allowed me to have another wardrobe, I would have space to put all of my clothes!"

"You would have space if you cleared out your wardrobe from time to time. There are clothes in there that I haven't seen you wear once!" Arthur retorted, always being easily led into a back-and-forth row with Francis.

They had grown to be as stubborn as each other, and somehow it only enticed Arthur to Francis more when the teenager was angry with him.

"Maybe if you actually let me leave the house, I would have somewhere to wear them!" The teenager had grown to be rather intelligent, and he always knew how to manipulate his guardian.

"Well what do you want from me? A new wardrobe, or to be taken out?" Arthur snarled a little, getting rather riled up.

"I don't want to be _taken_ anywhere – I'm not a dog! I want to be allowed to go places on my own without you breathing down my neck all the time!" Francis shouted, having lost sight of the origin of the argument. It seemed they didn't need an excuse to yell at each other these days.

"And what if something happens to you? What if you hurt yourself, or you go somewhere that is not safe, or – "

"God, I'm not stupid! I know how to be careful!" Francis pouted – something he had never quite grown out of – and it always made Arthur want to grab him and kiss him.

The Englishman hesitated, sighing. "Look, you've lived a very sheltered life. You don't know what it's like out there."

"And whose fault is it that I haven't been allowed out?" Francis pointed out, his blue eyes sparkling so beautifully in anger. "Yours! Because you never let me do anything!"

Arthur was trying to keep his composure, gripping the arm of his dining chair so hard that his nails scraped along the wooden surface, leaving definitive claw marks.

"I've kept you safe!"

"Why do you care if I'm safe?" Francis yelled, clearly believing that Arthur was doing the things he did purely to spite him. Ridiculous child.

"Because I care about you, you know that. I've raised you for fourteen years, do you think I don't give a shit about you?" The vampire snapped, not meaning to swear as he knew Francis would start using it against him at a later point.

Francis went a bit quiet, but huffed indignantly. "Well…if you cared about me, you would let me go out."

Arthur rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose again in irritation. "Go to your room…" he said with nothing more than exasperation in his tone at this point.

Francis let out a noise of frustration, stomping back up the stairs, and Arthur listened for the predictable slamming of the bedroom door.

 _Slam!_

Yes, there it was.

God, when did Francis get so damn defiant?

Arthur sat back in his chair, hoping that one day Francis would realise just how much Arthur really loved him.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I just moved into a new flat and I have no WiFi! And I won't have any for two weeks, so I'm afraid I won't be able to update in this time. I wanted to get this one out though to let you guys know what was going on, so I made a special trip to the library just to upload this! (Yes I wrote this in like an hour *bows* thank you, thank you.)**

 **But anyway, what do you think of Francis being basically an adult now? And what do you think about a temperamental vampire trying to deal with a moody teenager? And it's almost Francis' eighteenth birthday - what is that going to mean, I wonder? XD**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	12. Closing The Distance (M)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Warning: Serious smut in this chapter~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Francis smiled to himself as he inspected his appearance in the mirror. He had persuaded Arthur to take him shopping for some new clothes as a birthday present, some that suited his age more. In Arthur's mind, that simply meant bigger clothes, but in Francis' mind, it meant tight trousers and sexy, silk shirts. The young Frenchman smirked to himself as he remembered how Arthur had looked at him when he had first tried one of the outfits on – the want was unmistakable.

So now Francis wore a similarly enticing outfit – a deep claret shirt and impossibly tight trousers that clung to all his curves deliciously. It was simple enough, but Francis knew that Arthur would be watching him whilst he made dinner, and if he swayed his hips just right, and maybe bent over a little to get something from one of the cupboards, the Englishman might finally make a move on him.

Francis had been waiting for such a thing to happen for what felt like years now, as he knew Arthur was clearly interested, but the former guardian had always exercised such self-restraint, and Francis wanted to make him snap. Because he found Arthur incredibly attractive too; remarkably the man had not seemed to age in all the time that Francis knew him. He didn't know how old Arthur was, but he looked to only be maybe five years older than Francis was, and that didn't seem like much of an issue to the Parisian. But as he was turning eighteen tomorrow, Francis wanted to be able to show that he was not just a boy anymore, but a man.

Making sure that his shirt was not buttoned up as much as it should have been, showing just a tantalising sliver of his chest, Francis left his bedroom, sauntering down the stairs to make a start on dinner. He knew Arthur would come and sit at the table to watch him, as he did every evening, and Francis was intent on creating a nice, romantic atmosphere while he cooked.

Just as he expected, Arthur was sat at the table with a book in his hand, as the Englishman always pretended to read so that Francis wouldn't know he was watching him. Seeing Francis come down the stairs, Arthur's eyes widened slightly at his outfit before quickly averting his gaze to his book, pretending to be utterly engrossed in the words on the page.

Francis smirked, walking past Arthur and going to the fridge. "I'm going to make a start on dinner, _d'accord_?"

"Hm?" Arthur flitted his gaze up. "Oh, yes – of course…" he uttered, as if he hadn't been waiting for Francis to come and start cooking for over half an hour. Now he could see what was taking him so long, as Francis looked utterly delectable.

The Frenchman tossed a smile over his shoulder towards Arthur, before grabbing ingredients out of the fridge to start making some dinner. He turned on the radio that Arthur had bought him years ago, because he knew Francis loved to dance as he cooked. He purposefully chose a station that specialised in slow, romantic songs, and he began to sway his hips slowly in time to the music as he chopped up some vegetables.

Arthur clutched his book a little tighter, peering at the Frenchman over the pages and watching the slow sway of his hips, as if entranced by him. Francis had truly grown to become the most beautiful man Arthur had ever seen in his many centuries of life, and watching him being so effortlessly seductive made it hard for Arthur to stay in his seat. The vampire in him wanted to grab Francis and bruise his lips in a hungry kiss, and at this point even the human part of him seemed to be warming to that idea.

Francis swept the chopped vegetables into the waiting pot, and then realised that he could maybe get Arthur involved in the cooking, so that he would be closer to him. Pretending that he couldn't reach a tin in the top cupboard, he turned to Arthur.

" _Mon cher_ , could you reach this for me?" he asked nicely, making sure to use some French as he realised that Arthur seemed to quite like it.

Arthur had been subtly watching Francis stretch and reach up, but now he blinked and stood up, grateful that he was undead and therefore couldn't blush. "Ah, of course."

He was a head taller than Francis, and he had a feeling the Frenchman had finished growing, which he found rather endearing. So he came over, retrieving the tin for Francis, only to find that as he had reached up, Francis had slid himself between the countertop and Arthur's chest, looking up at him expectantly.

Arthur's lips parted slightly as he met his gaze, his hand still holding the tin as he carefully put it on the side, not breaking eye-contact with Francis. He smelled so good, even though he disguised his natural scent with a floral cologne, but being this close, Arthur could smell him, and his scent was divine. He could hear Francis' heart beating rapidly in excitement, and he realised he was the cause of it.

His emerald eyes bored into Francis, making the Frenchman feel naked and exposed under his relentless stare, but he melted into it, hesitantly resting a hand on Arthur's chest experimentally, as if gaging whether Arthur was feeling the same attraction that he was in this moment.

Arthur's eyes scanned over Francis' soft, plump lips. He wanted to claim them. He wanted to claim all of this beautiful man, and when he felt that delicate hand touch his cold chest gently, the vampire could no longer hold back.

Dipping his head slightly, he felt a rush of excitement as Francis met him halfway, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. As much as Arthur wanted to let the vampire take over, he remembered the last time that had happened, and how he had scared Francis away, so now he moved his lips against Francis' confidently and slowly, his tongue dancing along Francis' lower lip to hint that he wanted to be granted entrance.

Francis' eyes slipped closed, his arms winding around Arthur's neck as he parted his lips for the vampire, letting Arthur deepen the kiss and rub their tongues together. He couldn't help letting out a soft moan as he felt cool fingers slip up under his shirt, caressing the warm skin of his torso lovingly.

Arthur heard Francis moan and he could have sworn he felt his own heart beat in response, pressing Francis against the counter more and being acutely aware of any distress he may be displaying. He didn't want to hurt Francis again.

But the Frenchman moaned again, arching into his touch and only breaking the kiss to breathe, before connecting their lips again almost desperately. Arthur could sense the deep longing emanating from Francis, and he realised that he had wanted this for quite some time, just like he had himself.

Deciding that they were past the point of no return, Arthur lifted Francis up, still kissing him as Francis wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist, and the vampire carried him effortlessly upstairs to the dark bedroom. Francis barely seemed to notice they were even moving, so distracted by Arthur's wandering tongue in his mouth. He began fumbling with the buttons on Arthur's shirt, hardly able to focus though as Arthur's kiss was making his mind go blank.

The vampire smiled into the kiss as he laid Francis down on the bed, finally parting to begin shedding the sexy clothes off the beautiful young man before him. Francis' cheeks were flushed and his lips were red and slightly abused from the kissing, and he had never looked so utterly beautiful before.

"Arthur…" Francis purred, his accent a little thicker as he reached up and tugged the vampire's shirt off him, gasping at how toned and strong his chest was. " _Mon dieu_ …" he whispered, running his warm hands over Arthur's cool chest, his fingers trembling slightly.

The vampire watched him, leaning down to press kisses to his neck and jaw, finding a particularly sensitive spot on Francis' neck that made him mewl out in pleasure. Deciding he liked hearing that sound, Arthur gently teased the skin with his teeth, taking care not to puncture the skin with his fangs though, which were beginning to appear in his state of arousal.

Francis let out a beautiful moan, lolling his head back in bliss, and allowing Arthur better access to his neck. The vampire hesitated, hearing Francis' blood rushing in his veins, but instead of biting him, he dipped his head, continuing to kiss over his neck and down his torso, his hands working on relieving the Frenchman of his trousers.

Arthur felt Francis' own fingers ghost over his crotch, fumbling with his trousers as he tried to keep up with his former guardian, but the Englishman smiled, tossing Francis' trousers aside and then helping him to relieve his own ones. Francis' fingers were trembling and clumsy in his arousal, and it was clear that he had never done anything like this before. Arthur felt a rush of triumphant pride as he realised he would be taking his beautiful boy's virginity, and the thought made him kiss Francis again, passionately and more roughly than before, but still being mindful not to let his true nature escape his control.

Sliding down the offending garment that restrained Francis' arousal, Arthur smiled softly as he watched a pretty blush appear on the boy's cheeks, and he pressed soft kisses to his cheeks and lips to reassure him as he gently took Francis' member in his hand, beginning to stroke him.

Francis let out a soft gasp of pleasure, having felt this sensation from his own hand before, but it felt so much better when Arthur was the one doing it.

"A-Arthur…" he uttered in bliss, reaching up to tangle a hand in the vampire's hair as he kissed him again, urgently and longingly, as if he couldn't bear for their lips to ever be parted.

Arthur hummed in approval, kissing Francis back and teasing his thumb over the tip of Francis' member, eliciting a moan of surprise and pleasure that Arthur had only ever imagined would sound so good.

Kicking off his own boxers, the former guardian gave a grin that made Francis' heart skip a beat as he sucked on his own fingers. Francis was about to ask what he was doing when he felt one of the fingers gently penetrate his entrance, and he let out a groan at the strange, alien sensation.

It felt weird to have something inside him, as he had never felt it before, but as Arthur began to move the finger, carefully preparing him, Francis slowly began to get used to it, and his tensed muscles relaxed at the gradually more welcome intrusion.

"That's it, poppet." Arthur purred, his low voice a sultry growl as he watched Francis slowly adjust to his finger, judging when the young Frenchman would be ready for a second.

Francis was panting softly, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling with anticipation as he began pushing onto the finger, and Arthur deemed this as a sign to enter a second one. The second finger made Francis gasp and tense again, as he was very tight and he gripped Arthur's shoulders, letting out a soft whimper.

"Shh, it's alright…" Arthur whispered, leaning down so that his lips brushed against Francis' ear, comforting him. "Just relax…you know I would never hurt you…"

Francis listened to his words, giving an almost imperceptible nod as he closed his eyes, trying to relax and grow accustomed to the second finger. "I-I trust you…." He uttered, gasping and gripping Arthur's shoulders a little tighter as the vampire began to scissor his fingers, stretching him.

" _Hnngh_!" Francis groaned, a mix of pain and pleasure coursing through him as Arthur stretched him. It felt uncomfortable and painful, but the thought of what was to come made Francis very excited, and he kept his eyes closed, lolling his head back against the pillows and trying to adjust more.

Arthur was studying him closely, monitoring his expression for any sign that Francis wanted him to stop, but soon the Frenchman was moaning and pushing against his fingers again, wanting more.

As Francis felt a third finger penetrate him, it no longer hurt for so long, and the pain quickly subsided into more pleasure, leaving him panting and bucking into the fingers desperately. " _M-Mon cher_ – Arthur – please…!"

The sound of Francis asking for Arthur to enter him made Arthur wild with lust, and he was already struggling to keep control of his vampiric nature as he heard his lover beg him, Arthur's name on his slightly bruised lips.

The sight of the blonde boy beneath him, his cheeks flushed in anticipation of what was to come, his beautiful blue eyes glazed with lust, made Arthur almost snap and take him immediately. But he managed to keep hold of his remaining shreds of humanity, and he leant over Francis more, connecting their lips in a soft but almost desperate kiss, before murmuring.

"Is this what you want, love?" the vampire removed his fingers from his lover's entrance, feeling his own member twitch in desperate want as Francis let out a whine at the loss.

" _O-Oui, oui_ …Arthur – I need you…" the young Frenchman reached up, tangling a hand in Arthur's unruly hair and giving a gentle tug of desperation. "I-I want this more than anything…!"

The former guardian's eyes sparkled with lust as those delectable words tumbled past Francis' lips, and the feeling of Francis' slender hand fisting his hair was enough to rid the vampire of any more preconceived worries he had.

Lining up carefully, he slowly began to push himself into his lover, watching his expression closely and hesitating every time he sensed Francis tensing.

"Ahh!" Francis cried out, as Arthur has far bigger than three fingers, and his body refused to relax to accommodate Arthur's girth.

Feeling the Parisian boy so tight around him made Arthur let out a low groan, and he forced himself to still once he was all the way inside him, holding Francis' hips and pressing soft kisses over his unblemished chest to soothe him.

"Just relax…it's alright…it won't hurt if you relax…" Arthur whispered, tempted to use his vampiric nature to instantly calm him, but he wanted Francis to be fully able to consent to this, and therefore he couldn't cast any calming spell over him.

Breathing hard, Francis gripped Arthur's strong shoulders in desperation, trying to force himself to relax, as Arthur being inside him was painful. It took a few agonisingly long minutes, and by the time Francis wiggled his hips a little experimentally, Arthur was practically trembling with want.

" _A-Art'ur_ …" Francis' gorgeous accent was made thicker by his lust and anxiety, and he gazed up at Arthur with those beautiful blue eyes that Arthur had fallen in love with all those years ago. "…Promise me you'll be gentle…"

The former guardian's expression softened as he realised how nervous Francis was, and he leaned down, kissing the young Frenchman lovingly. "I promise, love…"

Francis returned the kiss eagerly, as if that was sealing the deal for them both, before lying back and giving Arthur the final permission he needed. "You…can move now, _mon cher_ …"

With a kind and loving smile, Arthur nodded, and slowly began moving carefully but deeply inside Francis, listening to the Frenchman's breathing begin to become uneven.

The teenager gasped, feeling some pain but soon the pleasure began to outweigh it, and he leaned up, wanting to be as close to Arthur as possible. He buried his face in Arthur's neck, letting out soft moans and sighs of pleasure. His hot breath tickled Arthur's neck, making his skin tingle with the feeling of being alive.

Francis made him warm; made him feel like his heart was beating again. Perhaps that was why he cared for him so much.

Arthur did not change his rhythm until Francis begged him to, not wanting to rush his lover into anything, but the teenager began tugging on his hair, begging him to go faster, and harder. And Arthur obliged.

Within a few thrusts of Arthur moving harder and faster within him, Francis tensed and let out a cry, releasing his seed over their chests. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he knew he had orgasmed quickly, but Arthur only grinned, leaning over him and continuing to increase his pace.

"Ah – A-Arthur – _ah_!" Francis was still recovering from his first orgasm, but the vampire gave him no time to dwell on it, as after a few moments he began to be aroused again. Letting out a moan, he coiled his hand in Arthur's hair, allowing the vampire to thrust hard and deep into him, thinking for a moment that it was so much better than he'd read in Arthur's books, before Arthur suddenly hit something that made Francis scream out, his vision going white for a second.

" _Ahh_!" The Frenchman gripped Arthur's shoulder tightly, his back arching into Arthur's thrusts and their sweat-glistened chests brushing against each other as Arthur tucked an arm under his smaller form to support him, wanting to continue to thrust from this new angle so that he would hit his prostate every time.

Crying out in bliss, Francis had no words to voice how he felt as Arthur thrusted into him; his mind blank of all thoughts except those of Arthur, and how incredible he was.

The vampire watched Francis' every movement hungrily, drinking in every detail of his sweat-glistened, flushed cheeks, his tousled blonde hair spread about his head in a silky halo, his fingers gripping Arthur's shoulder tightly to anchor himself to reality.

He was beautiful.

Arthur could hear the blood pumping in Francis' veins, hard and fast, as if he might burst from the building pressure. He could smell it, hell, he could almost taste it. His fangs grew longer as he took Francis' wrist, still keeping his pounding rhythm as he sank his fangs into Francis' delicate skin, tasting his delectable blood like an addict craving his fix.

Francis let out a loud moan, his eyes closed and his body too focused on Arthur's relentless pounding to even register the pain of having Arthur's fangs penetrate his skin, but the sensation of the vampire drinking his blood was arousing in itself, and Francis found that he was so close he felt he might burst.

Running his tongue over the puncture marks he had made, Arthur was quick to return his attention to Francis just in time for the teenager to release for a second time, letting out a gorgeous moan.

"A-Arthur…!" he cried out, his whole body tensing under Arthur as he orgasmed, and with the delightful blood of the Parisian boy now running through his own veins, Arthur too found himself climaxing with a low, growling moan. He released inside Francis, holding him close until he was spent, and then he slowly released his lover, letting Francis fall back onto the soft mattress in bliss.

Lying down next to him, Arthur smiled as Francis instantly moved to cuddle him, resting his blonde head on the vampire's slightly warmer chest happily. He let out a soft giggle, blushing madly as he realised what they had just done, and he gazed up at Arthur to see if he was feeling as giddy.

The former guardian returned a soft smile, kissing Francis' lips softly and playing with his mussed-up hair. "Did I hurt you, darling?"

Francis smiled lazily, his sapphire eyes shining with happiness in the afterglow of their sex. " _N-Non_ …It was amazing…~" he admitted truthfully, so very happy that Arthur had been the one to take his virginity.

Arthur, too, felt a swell of pride as he had managed to make Francis giggle and blush madly, and he thought for a moment that he had never seen a more gorgeous sight than that of his flushed and sleepy lover cuddling against his chest.

He held Francis close, pulling the duvet covers over their naked forms so that Francis would not be cold, and Arthur watched as Francis' eyelids slowly began to droop sleepily.

Letting him fall asleep, Arthur watched the slight fluttering of Francis' long eyelashes, and he felt the whispers of soft breaths escaping his bruised lips and tickling Arthur's chest. The vampire knew in that moment that he would undeniably do anything for this precious little human, no matter the cost.

For he was the dragon protecting his prince, and he would defend him by any means necessary.

* * *

 **A/N: So the next chapter will be Francis' eighteenth birthday! Aw, they grow up so fast~ *wipes tear away from eye***

 **Anyway, what did you think of them finally acting on their feelings? About time? XD**

 **Please review and let me know! And also, what do you think Arthur will get Francis as a birthday present?**

 **Also! Please go and check out my new Junjou Romantica style UKFr story because if you like this, hopefully you'll enjoy that one as well! It really needs some love and appreciation so I would really be grateful if you could spare a moment to go and check it out!**

 **Thank you very much~ XD**

 **Love you all x**


End file.
